Tudo o que eu sempre quis
by czc
Summary: Desanimada com o rumo que minha vida tomava, não esperava que um novo emprego e uma pessoa inesperada trouxessem para mim, tudo o que eu sempre quis.
1. Chapter 1

Atenção! Os personagens de Inuyasha pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi, apenas peguei eles emprestados!

* * *

Quando eu era pequena sempre achei que poderia ser tudo, tudo o que eu quisesse, tudo o que os meus ídolos eram, o céu era o limite. Hoje, com 22 anos, formada, desempregada, com muitas perspectivas para o futuro, mas nenhuma nem perto de ser concretizada, me pego pensando na vida. Eu quero viajar muito, conhecer lugares, pessoas e culturas diferentes, eu quero amar e ser amada, quero uma família, trabalhar com algo que eu amo, filhos, uma vida confortável, um futuro. No momento tudo isso parece tão distante e impossível. Acho que não adianta ficar divagando sobre o meu passado, presente, futuro, minhas frustrações, mas sim dormir, porque amanhã é um novo dia, e eu tenho uma entrevista de emprego.

Acordo com o sol refletindo em meu rosto, franzo a testa, ao contrário de muitas pessoa não me sinto mais disposta ao acordar em um quarto iluminado com o sol brilhando e passarinhos cantando. Não me espreguiço, apenas tateio a cômoda ao meu lado a procura de meu celular, localizo-o, aperto o botão e olho o visor para verificar que horas são. Ora, são 8:30, e então grito.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Levanto da cama correndo, aos tropeços chuto a cadeira que fica no meu quarto, não perco tempo me lamuriando. Corro para o banheiro, tomo uma ducha rápida e faço minha higiene pessoal, saio correndo do banheiro, nua, resvalo em uma poça que eu mesma fiz no chão e caio, não perco tempo com isso também, apesar de sentir minha bunda doloria. Sem desistir vou até o quarto, mais calmamente agora, e coloco a roupa já selecionada no dia anterior.

Olho-me no espelho para passar uma leve maquiagem, "reboco" como costumo dizer. Após, confiro meu visual, estou vestindo uma calça social presta e justa, um par de sapatinhas pretas de verniz e uma camisa social de mangas curtas na cor azul-bebê, meus cabelos estão ajustados à minha tiara preta. Não me atento ao fato de estar bonita ou não, apenas preciso estar apresentável e básica, para uma entrevista de emprego é mais seguro, em minha opinião. Nunca me considerei muito bonita, apenas em raros momentos, após muito me arrumar. Meus familiares e amigos falam que sou e que chamo atenção. Não posso perder tempo fazendo uma autoanálise já que estou atrasada para a entrevista que está marcada para às 9:15 e já são 9 horas, por sorte o local, uma livraria, é cerca de 7 quadras do meu minúsculo apartamento.

Chego ao meu destino às 9:13, esbaforida, com as bochechas avermelhadas, mas cheguei. Está tudo certo, agora percebo que xingar a minha falta de sorte como tive vontade de fazer não adiantaria de nada, a melhor coisa foi ter mantido a calma. Uma vez me disseram que quando as coisas dão errado deve-se seguir em frente e ser otimista. Se você falar que não tem como piorar, aí que as coisas vão por água abaixo. Sou prova viva disso, estou aqui, na frente do meu destino, a Livraria Taisho, uma das mais conceituadas e antigas livrarias da cidade, nada pode dar errado.

E então, como se a vida adorasse tirar uma com minha cara, uma Mercedes preta estaciona abruptamente em frente à livraria, fazendo com que a poça de água situada na rua, remanescente da chuva da noite anterior saltasse em mim. Olho desolada para minhas roupas, levanto a cabeça e o motorista do carro já está fora dele atravessando a rua, só consigo olhar suas costas largas e musculosas e os cabelos cortados rentes à nuca, loiríssimos, quase brancos, ele nem percebeu o que acabou de fazer, adentra calmamente no austero edifício do outro lado da rua, o qual contrasta com a simpática livraria atrás de mim.

Pelos deuses, é muito tarde para xingar? Que vá tudo para o inferno, mas preciso dizer, mesmo que seja em um quase inaudível sussurro:

- Tem como piorar?

Resigno-me com meu trágico destino e entro na livraria. Não sou de desistir. Com sorte o simpático dono se compadecerá da minha situação.

* * *

Pessoal, eu sei que o capítulo é minúsculo e não dá pra tirar muita informação do que vai acontecer a partir dele, mas é pra ver se alguém gosta e tem interesse que eu continue publicando. Também sei que não escrevo bem, sendo assim, sintam-se livres pra me bombardear de críticas construtivas!

Beijos


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Ao abrir a porta da livraria meu olfato é invadido pelo cheiro de livros novos. Sempre fui apaixonada por este cheiro, mesmo quando pequena. Quando eu ganhava um livro novo, a primeira coisa que eu fazia era aspirar seu cheiro, depois, virava as páginas com a maior cautela, como se qualquer toque errado fosse estraga-lo. Livros sempre foram minha paixão e sempre mereceram minha atenção e cuidado.

Recupero-me do meu momento nostálgico e dirijo-me ao balcão. Lá, encontra-se uma garota de cerca de 16 anos, um pouco mais baixa que eu, cabelos negros lisos até a metade das costas e olhos castanhos. Está vestida com uma calça jeans clara, um all star preto de cano curto e uma camiseta branca colada, ela me olha e diz:

- Muito prazer, sou Rin, em que posso ajuda-la?

Se Rin reparou que eu estava com a roupa suja, não demonstrou. Ela parecia ser realmente simpática.

- Estou procurando o Senhor Taisho, me chamo Kagome Higurashi, creio que ele me aguarda para uma entrevista de emprego.

- Claro! Acho que ele me disse algo a respeito disso, me siga por favor.

Segui Rin até os fundos da livraria, eu estava um pouco nervosa, então não reparei nas inovações do local. Digo inovações, pois quando pequena eu ia lá com meu pai, quando ele tinha dinheiro para me agradar com algum livro novo. Não éramos pobres, mas também não podíamos ficar esbanjando, meu pai tinha uma fruteira no nosso bairro, enquanto meu avô e minha mãe cuidavam do tempo da família, meu irmão Souta era apenas um bebê na época. Estava perdida em meus pensamentos, faço muito isso, quando vejo Rin parada em frente a uma porta.

- Pode entrar.

- Obrigada Rin.

Entro na sala e me deparo com um homem sentado em uma confortável cadeira por trás de uma mesa de madeira com diversos papéis em cima e um notebook. Me surpreendi ao perceber que o homem parecia ter a minha idade, não que eu esperasse um "ancião", mas supostamente aquele era o Senhor Taisho, não esperava que ele fosse alguém tão novo.

- Senhor Taisho, muito prazer sou Kagome Higurashi.

- Senhorita Higurashi eu estava a sua espera, por favor sente-se e me chame apenas de Inuyasha.

- Certo, Inuyasha. Primeiramente gostaria de me desculpar por meus trajes, aconteceu um imprevisto no caminho, também ficaria feliz se você me chamasse apenas de Kagome.

Para minha surpresa Inuyasha deu um simpático sorriso para mim, como se simpatizasse com meu estado. Nesse momento pude ver o quanto ele era bonito. Olhos grandes na cor âmbar, uma boca larga, nariz fino, cabelos bagunçados em um loiro quase branco. Inuyasha tinha uma aura jovial e de imediato me senti bem na presença dele. E então, olhei novamente para a cor daqueles cabelos, pareciam da mesma cor dos do desgraçado que deixara minha roupa em estado deplorável há alguns minutos antes, porém deixei isso de lado. Percebi que o celular de Inuyasha que estava em cima da mesa apitou com o barulho de uma mensagem.

- Eu li atentamente seu currículo, é realmente ótimo para a sua idade. Fez estágios durante a graduação e escreveu também alguns artigos. Kagome, você sabe que aqui é apenas uma livraria certo? Talvez não possamos corresponder profissionalmente a tudo o que você deseja. Apesar de termos um elevado conceito no ramo e ser um negócio de família que dura há gerações.

Nesse momento o celular de Inuyasha apitou novamente.

- Eu tenho ciência disso Inuyasha, mas eu sempre amei ler livros, estar rodeada deles, trabalhar com eles e propiciar ao outros a mesma alegria que eu sempre senti ao adquirir um novo livro, seria uma realização pessoal e profissional trabalhar aqui.

Acho que meu discurso foi meio acalorado, mas os olhos de Inuyasha pareceram brilhar de satisfação. E novamente o celular dele apitou com uma nova mensagem, sério, qual é o problema?

- Certo, você me convenceu! Você se importaria em começar hoje? Ao fim do dia posso lhe entregar o contrato de trabalho e providenciar para que sua carteira de trabalho seja assinada. Caso você queira começar hoje temos um uniforme da livraria, que raramente é usado, acredito que servirá em você, dessa forma não precisará se preocupar com suas roupas sujas.

- Seria realmente ótimo, obrigada.

- Kagome fico realmente feliz que tenhamos nos entendido, vamos ali fora para que eu possa lhe mostrar a livraria e como tudo funciona.

Nesse momento nos levantamos e saímos do escritório para dar de cara com Rin, que parecia ter ouvido toda a conversa por trás da porta.

- Certo Rin, acho que você ouviu tudo. Agora por favor pare de me mandar mensagens, Kagome foi contratada.

Então era isso? Rin estava mandando mensagens para que Inuyasha me contratasse? Isso foi realmente inesperado. Olho para ela e a mesma está pulando e abraçando Inuyasha.

- Obrigada maninho!

- Espera aí, maninho?

- Sim, a Rin é minha irmã, está aprendendo a lidar com o negócio da família, também temos um irmão mais velho, Sesshomaru, mas ele não se envolve muito com a livraria, ele tem seu próprio império para governar, ele é dono da Corporação Taisho cuja sede fica no edifício em frente.

Ainda estava processando a informação, Rin e Inuyasha eram irmãos, mas não eram parecidos, eles tinham um irmão multimilionário que era dono da corporação Taisho e... Não tive tempo de pensar em mais nada, logo me vejo sendo puxada pela mão por Rin.

- Vem Kagome, vou te dar o uniforme da livraria e mostrar como tudo funciona.

Após eu estar devidamente vestida, Rin me levou para um tour pela livraria e assim pude descobrir o quanto ela tinha mudado desde que eu era criança. Não era à toa que a livraria Taisho tinha uma reputação tão boa. Eles tinham a seção de livros novos e uma outra no canto da livraria com livros usados, para que pessoas que não tinha tantas condições pudessem também adquirir livros. Rin também me mostrou que recentemente eles começaram a trabalhar com livros digitais, assim, pessoas que preferem ler livros em aparelhos eletrônicos mas que tinham restrições a fazer compras pela internet também poderiam ser atendidas, não bastasse, eles tinham convênios com universidades para que acadêmicos e professores adquirissem livros com eles. Tantas inovações, mas mesmo assim eles conseguiram manter a tradição. Pude perceber que fiz a escolha certa ao trabalhar ali.

- Sabe, eu fico muito feliz por você estar trabalhando conosco. Pode parecer estranho mas eu gostei de você assim que te vi.

- Obrigada, agradeço a confiança, espero que possamos ser boas amigas.

O dia passou, já eram 17:50 horas e a livraria fechava as 18. Eu já tinha me familiarizado com muitas coisas e atendido a alguns clientes. Ouço a porta abrir e vou atender o cliente recém chegado.

- Boa tarde senhor, em que posso ajuda-lo?

Bom, então foi aí que eu levantei a cabeça e paralisei. A minha frente estava a perfeição em pessoa, o deus grego que veio a terra e assim por diante. Ocorre que apesar de estranhamente familiar, eu nunca tinha visto o tal deus na minha vida, se eu já tivesse visto, como poderia esquecer? A cor dos cabelos dele era igual ao de Inuyasha, porém tinham um corte mais formal, os olhos da mesma cor, mas mais frios, mais críticos, pareciam que conseguiam ver minha alma, e a boca? Céus que boca sensual. Ele era mais alto do que eu, cerca de 1,90m, musculoso, e vestia um terno cor chumbo que lhe caía perfeitamente. Supus que era o irmão que Inuyasha tinha falado.

Enquanto eu estava de boca aberta, ele apenas passou por mim, como se eu não existisse. Entrou no escritório de Inuyasha, onde permaneceu por cerca de 5 minutos e saiu com um envelope na mão. Eu ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar, pasma pela beleza incrível que eu tinha acabado de ver e também pela forma rude com que fui tratada. Ainda estava decidindo se continuava embasbacada ou me sentia ofendida quando ele passou por mim, já saindo do estabelecimento e perguntou:

- Você é paga pra ficar ai com a boca aberta? Pensei que meu irmão fosse mais inteligente em suas contratações.

Certo, eu decidi a qual sentimento aderir. E agora não bastasse a vermelhidão que tomava conta do meu rosto, raiva começou a brotar. Ele nem esperou uma resposta, apenas fechou a porta e entrou em um carro preto estacionado na frente da livraria. ESPERA AÍ! O mesmo maldito carro preto que havia me dado um banho na mesma manhã. Claro que eu conhecia o maldito de algum lugar, como pude não perceber antes? E então, eu tinha um sentimento mais do que definido, que já passou da fase de brotar e estava dando frutos: raiva profunda. Mas eu não iria deixar as coisas ficarem assim, agora eu esperava ansiosamente por nosso próximo encontro.

* * *

Olá pessoa, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Agradeço a todos que mandaram review no capítulo anterior, elas realmente me incentivaram a escrever. Criei um facebook como um pseudônimo para falar com vocês, se quiserem me adicionem: s/10305830/1/Tudo-o-que-eu-sempre-quis

Espero novas review dizendo o que acharam do novo cap!

Beijos


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Na manhã seguinte acordei às 7 horas, pois precisava estar na livraria às 8. Me olhei no espelho enquanto fazia minha higiene matinal e não foi surpresa encontrar um par de lindas olheiras abaixo dos meus olhos. Ocorre que eu estava muito agitada para dormir na noite anterior, assim, mesmo que tenha deitado cedo não consegui dormir antes das 4 horas, pois fiquei pensando no dia que havia passado.

Eu tenho essa mania de deitar e ficar pensando em coisas que aconteceram e também no que poderia acontecer, às vezes passo horas criando situações hipotéticas que só em minha cabeça realmente poderiam se realizar. Muitas vezes isso é frustrante já que logo após me deparo com a realidade, mas outras vezes me deixa feliz, é bom deixar a imaginação correr solta.

Então, passei grande parte da noite pensando em como poderia me vingar do Sesshomaru. Não que eu fosse uma pessoa vingativa, apenas queria mostrar o quão rude ele foi comigo. Claro que minha noite não se resumiu apenas em planos maléficos, também pensei em como tive sorte em encontrar um emprego que eu faça o que eu amo e perto de pessoas maravilhosas como Inuyasha e Rin.

Neste dia me dirigi à livraria na expectativa de encontrar Sesshomaru ao longo do dia, mas para minha frustração não o encontrei, nem nesse dia e nem nos dias seguintes, tão pouco vi seu imponente Mercedes estacionado na rua. Passou-se terça, quarta e quinta-feira. O trabalho em si estava maravilhoso, eu realmente estava me dando bem com Rin e Inuyasha, parecia que os conhecia há muito tempo, tínhamos afinidade.

Descobri que Inuyasha tinha uma namorada, isso foi na quarta-feira quando uma bela mulher adentrou na livraria, cumprimentou entusiasticamente Rin, deu um aceno de cabeça para mim e entrou no escritório de Inuyasha. Logo após, Inuyasha saiu da sua sala de mãos dadas com ela e apresentou-a para mim como, Kikyou, sua namorada. Ela foi realmente simpática, apesar de parecer ser meio reservada. Observando-a melhor, ela era muito bonita, parecendo uma atriz de cinema, não posso negar que me senti um pouco intimidada, eu sempre ficava assim perto de pessoas muito bonitas, eu tinha esse leve complexo de inferioridade, mas não demonstrei.

Hoje é sexta-feira, estou me arrumando para o trabalho, como já está virando rotina. Vesti uma calça jeans sknning escura, uma camisa gola polo preta e um par de sapatilhas vermelhas. Me vesti de um jeito mais informal porque o Inuyasha liberou, disse que eu deveria trabalhar com uma roupa em que eu me sentisse confortável e que a livraria não requeria o uso de roupas sociais. Deixei meus cabelos soltos e passei uma maquiagem leve, como de costume.

Vou para a livraria e ao chegar começo mais um dia de trabalho. Já perdi as esperanças de rever Sesshomaru e lhe falar todas as mil coisas que eu treinei para lhe falar. Já são 15:30 quando Rin fala:

- Kagome eu estou com fome, você não está? Que tal você ir na padaria aqui perto e comprar algo para comermos? Eu dou conta da livraria enquanto você não está.

- Claro Rin, é uma ótima ideia, eu já volto!

Peguei minha bolsa e sai. Já na padaria eu comprei dez donuts e dez pães de queijo, eles eram gigantes, parecia muito para nós três, mas sim, quando se trata de comida eu sou exagerada. Comprei também chá gelado para bebermos. Demorei cerca de 15 minutos. Entro na livraria feliz da vida com minhas aquisições.

- Cheguei pessoal, preparem seus estô...

É, isso mesmo, eu estou sem fala. Por quê? Bem, deve ser porque Sesshomaru está parado na frente do balcão de atendimento conversando com Rin e Inuyasha. Sesshomaru limitou-se a me dar um gélido olhar e voltou sua atenção para seus irmãos, porém, quando ele ia abrir a boca para continuar o diálogo, Inuyasha falou:

- Sesshomaru, creio que não conhece nossa nova funcionária, Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, este é meu irmão Sesshomaru do qual lhe falei.

- Olá.

Sério? É só isso que ele tem para me falar? O cara é um idiota. Tá na hora de executar o plano, como eu treinei, vamos lá, é só olhar nos olhos dele e falar... Olhar nos olhos dele... Olhar nos olhos dele... Meu Deus que olhos lindos, o que eu ia falar mesmo?

- O – o – olá.

Certo, até quanto tempo eu ia ficar no meu transe? Sabe-se-lá. Mas felizmente Rin resolveu prosseguir a conversa.

- Kagome que bom que você já voltou, estou com fome. Sesshomaru gostaria de se juntar a nós no lanche?

NÃO, NÃO, NÃOOOO. Olho para ele apavorada. Como vou conseguir comer com ele por perto? As chances deu eu engasgar ou fazer algo embaraçoso são de 99%. Ele parece notar meu desespero, parece até que deu um leve sorriso, e então responde:

- Adoraria.

O local para comermos já estava arrumado, então foi só largar os pacotes e se preparar pra atacar, talvez se eu enchesse a boca de comida iria evitar que eu gaguejasse novamente e ninguém me incluiria na conversa. Ledo engano...

- Sabe Sesshy, a Kagome é realmente uma ótima funcionária, eu estou realmente impressionada, todos os clientes gostaram dela.

- Uhm...

- Realmente, a Kagome foi uma agradável surpresa que aconteceu aqui na livraria, e é ótimo termos alguém como ela.

- Hm...

- E eu gostei dela logo de cara, e isso que na primeira vez que a vi ela estava com a roupa toda suja. Falando nisso Kagome, você nunca contou como aquilo aconteceu.

Isso pareceu prender a atenção de Sesshomaru, que até então dava respostas monossilábicas, fingindo prestar atenção. Resolvi olhá-lo nos olhos e responder:

- Eu estava aqui na frente da livraria, pronta para entrar, quando uma Mercedes preta estacionou bruscamente em cima de uma poça de água, que acabou por respingar em mim. O pior de tudo é que o motorista sequer se desculpou, atravessou a rua correndo e entrou no prédio daqui da frente. Prefiro pensar que ele não viu, é melhor do que pensar que ele é um grande mal educado.

Eu falei tudo isso olhando nos olhos de Sesshomaru. Ao ouvir o meu discurso ele parou o donut que estava a caminho de sua boca entreaberta (céus que boca), arqueou uma sobrancelha e correspondeu ao meu olhar. É claro que ele percebeu que ele tinha feito aquilo comigo, mesmo assim não se sentiu envergonhado? Creio que não, do contrário não teria respondido ao meu olhar desafiador.

Acho que Inuyasha e Rin também perceberam que poderia ser de Sesshomaru que eu estava falando, também perceberam o clima tenso que estava se formando entre nós dois. Acho que Sesshomaru ia comentar algo, ele não parece alguém que deixa outra pessoa dar última palavra, mas fui salva por Inuyasha, que falou:

- Nossa Kagome, isso é realmente chato, mas creio que a pessoa realmente não viu o que fez, acidentes acontecem. Mudando de assunto, vou te fazer um convite, amanhã a noite vamos a um club, gostaria de ir conosco?

- Claro, eu adoraria, faz um tempo que eu não saio para dançar.

- Ótimo, eu e Kikyo passamos te pegar na sua casa às 23h.

Logo terminamos de comer e Sesshomaru foi embora sem ao menos me dar tchau. Mas não me importei. Após sair da livraria fui para casa dormir já que no sábado a livraria abriria pela manhã e eu tinha que estar lá.

O trabalho no sábado de manhã foi bem movimentado e graças aos deuses Sesshomaru não apareceu. Durante a tarde saí com minha melhor amiga, Sango, fomos no shopping para eu comprar uma roupa eu pra usar a noite, como fazia tempo que eu não saía minhas roupas estavam meio fora de moda. Acabei comprando um vestido preto de renda, de manga curta, ele era colado e ia até um palmo para cima do joelho, as mangas e a parte acima dos seios eram só renda, deixando a pele à mostra por debaixo da renda. Segundo a Sango ficou lindo, e eu acredito nela, ela sempre é sincera, em qualquer situação, mesmo que magoe.

Tomei banho as 21:30, deixei meus cabelos secarem naturalmente, assim ficariam ondulados. Me arrumei enquanto trocava mensagens de celular com a Sango, ela disse que talvez ela e o Miroku, seu namorado, iriam também dar uma passada no club e qualquer coisa ela me encontrava lá. Me vesti, coloquei meu sapato guerreiro, um peep toe nude de verniz, pau pra toda obra, usaria também uma bolsa nude de verniz. Durante o dia eu gosto de usar uma maquiagem leve, mas à noite sou adepta de uma maquiagem mais ousada, sem parecer uma palhaça, claro. Passei base, esfumacei os olhos com uma sombra preta opaca, sem carregar muito, passei bastante máscara nos cílios, blush nas maças do rosto e um batom na cor fúcsia nos lábios. Coloquei um brinco pequeno, mas brilhante. Passei meu perfume preferido.

Já pronta me olhei no espelho e uau, essa era uma das poucas ocasiões em que eu me sentia realmente bonita. Era 22:55 quando Inuyasha me ligou:

- Alô Kagome, tudo bem?

- Oi Inuyasha, tudo ótimo, já está vindo?

- Na verdade não, aconteceu um imprevisto e eu vou me atrasar, mas pedi para que o Sesshomaru passasse te pegar, ele já está estacionado ai na frente do seu prédio. Espero que não se importe.

- Claro, sem problemas, tchau.

Sério, foi só isso que eu consegui dizer ante de desligar a ligação. Vou temerosa até a sacada e olho para baixo, ótimo, de fato a maldita Mercedes está estacionada na frente do meu prédio. Só pode que os deuses estão tirando uma com a minha cara, é a única explicação plausível para eu ficar no mesmo carro que o Sesshomaru, só eu e ele, ele e eu... Respiro fundo, saio do meu apartamento, desço as escadas e logo me vejo parada em frente à porta do carro. Que a tortura comece!

* * *

Olá pessoal, espero que gostem do capítulo e lembrando que estou a espera da opinião de vocês, críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas!

Também gostaria de agradecer a Nutellinha! s2 que me incentiva a escrever e que leu e aprovou o capítulo antes de eu postá-lo pra vocês, obrigada de coração :)

Agradeço ao pessoal que deixou review, vocês realmente me incentivam a escrever e eu fico muito feliz com isso! Mandem boas energias e correntes de criatividade para que eu posso escrever o próximo capítulo e postá-lo logo pra vocês.

Beijoooos


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Não tinha erro, só podia ser esse o carro, então, sem hesitar fecho minha mão ao redor do puxador e tento abrir a porta, mas ela não abre. Será que o Sesshomaru não viu que eu estou aqui? Sendo assim, dou duas batidas na janela, mas nada acontece. Será que ele não está no carro? A película nos vidros é escura e eu não consigo enxergar direito dentro do carro, logo, me posto na frente do mesmo, onde eu poderia ver melhor. Para minha surpresa, o desgraçado estava lá, falando ao celular e ao me ver aponta para o celular e faz sinal para que eu esperasse.

É sério isso? O idiota arrogante vai me deixar pra fora do carro até terminar a ligação? Eu faço um gesto para que ele abra a porta, mas ele decide me ignorar e continua falando ao celular. Eu já estava tendo um colapso nervoso, quando, para aumentar o azar da minha noite, começa a chover. Felizmente Sesshomaru terminou a ligação e destrancou a porta, antes que a chuva aumentasse. Entro no carro e nossos olhares se cruzam, é impressão minha ou eu vejo um brilho de divertimento nos olhos dele? Acho que não, deve ser só o reflexo da minha raiva latente me fazendo ver coisas, de qualquer forma ele já retomou a expressão fria com a qual eu já estou me acostumando.

Minha intenção é voar no pescoço dele, para estrangulá-lo. Eu realmente não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu apenas respiro fundo, dou um sorriso e falo:

- Obrigada por vir me buscar.

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder, deu partida no carro e em 15 minutos estávamos na boate. Confesso que a atitude de Sesshomaru no tratamento comigo deixou-me intrigada e devo dizer que chateada. Será que ele era assim com todos que não eram da mesma família que ele? Ou era só comigo? Não obstante, minha já baixa autoestima, está ficando mais baixa ainda, isso que nesse momento em especial eu estou me sentido linda, ou estava, já que Sesshomaru que é homem não me lançou sequer um olhar contemplativo. Talvez eu não seja o tipo dele, que tipo de mulher Sesshomaru deve se relacionar? Provavelmente uma beldade totalmente inacessível para qualquer homem mortal, a não ser Sesshomaru, que devia fazer a dita cuja beldade cair aos seus pés.

Sesshomaru já havia estacionado o carro e saído, eu também havia acabado de fechar a porta e estava atravessando a rua, indo em direção ao final da enorme fila que estava formada para entrar no club, e então Sesshomaru segura meu braço um pouco acima do cotovelo e UOU isso foi uma descarga elétrica misturada com calafrio misturada e com um aimeudeusdocéu? Eu nunca tinha sentido algo assim antes, mas ele parecia indiferente e que havia feito isso apenas para chamar minha atenção, pois logo largou meu braço e disse para eu segui-lo.

Incrivelmente não fiquei surpresa ao ver Sesshomaru passar pelo segurança, recebendo um saudoso cumprimento do mesmo, e entrar no club e ainda por cima quando passei pelo mesmo segurança ele me deu um leve aceno de cabeça, nossa, isso sim me surpreendeu. Sesshomaru deve exercer uma boa influência em qualquer lugar que vá.

Já dentro do club pude ver que estava lotado e que Sesshomaru dirigia-se a um camarote, claro, como imaginei que ele fosse se misturar aos meros mortais? No camarote sentamos em bancos o mais afastados um do outro quanto podíamos. Sesshomaru pediu uma dose de whisky e eu pedi o mesmo, o que fez com que ele arqueasse uma sobrancelha para mim. Antes mesmo que nossa bebida chegasse, apareceu em nossa mesa, nada mais, nada menos que Kagura Tsubaki, uma famosa top model, que sem ao menos notar minha presença abraçou calorosamente Sesshomaru, sentou ao seu lado e começou a conversar com ele animadamente. Bom, pelo menos agora eu sei com que tipo de mulher Sesshomaru costume se relacionar.

Cansada de ser ignorada, apanhei meu recém chegado copo de whisky, murmurei que já voltava e sai. Desci para a ala normal do club e andava distraidamente quando sinto alguém pegar em minha mão, viro para ver quem é e recebo um:

- AMOR EU SABIA QUE ERA VOCÊ, VEM CÁ E ME DÁ UM ABRAÇO!

- JAKOTSU!

Era meu amigo lindo, maravilhoso, incrivelmente gostoso e gay, Jakotsu, abracei ele com força aproveitando pra matar a saudade. Fiquei extremamente feliz por encontrar ele, talvez minha noite não estivesse perdida afinal de contas. Nos separamos do abraço mas continuamos de mãos dadas, íamos retomar o diálogo quando somos interrompidos.

- Kagome ainda bem que te encontrei!

- Oi Inuyasha, Kikyou, é ótimo ver vocês, que bom que vocês chegaram.

- Olá Kagome, bom te ver também.

- Onde está Sesshomaru?

- Lá em cima em um dos camarotes, estou aqui embaixo porque resolvi dar uma volta. A Rin não ia vir também?

- Ia sim, mas descobrimos que esse club não aceita menores de 18 anos, mesmo se acompanhados de responsável.

- Que pena... Vocês querem que eu leve vocês até onde o Sesshomaru está? Ah, esse aqui é Jakotsu.

- Olá, prazer em conhecê-los.

- O prazer é nosso! Sim Kagome, nos leve até lá por favor.

Ainda de mãos dadas com Jakotsu, porque não soltaria ele a partir de agora, levei Inuyasha e Kikyou, que a propósito estava linda, onde Sesshomaru estava. Felizmente Inuyasha não ouviu Jakotsu sussurrar em meu ouvido o quão pedaço de mau caminho ele era. Jakotsu na frente dos outros era bem reservado e ninguém imaginava que ele era gay, mas quando estávamos sozinhos era outra história. Chegamos na mesa e Kagura continuava conversando com Sesshomaru, mas ele não parecia muito animado. Quando nos viu levantou para nos recepcionar e cumprimentar a todos. Apresentei Sesshomaru a Jakotsu, o qual pareceu dar um aperto de mão realmente demorado e forte em Jakotsu, tirando esse fato estranho, fiquei realmente feliz em ser apresentada finalmente a Kagura e não sentir-me mais excluída. Kikyou e Kagura já se conheciam, parece que tinham estudado juntas no colégio.

Pedi mais uma dose de whisky e eu e Jakotsu sentamos um ao lado do outro para conversarmos. Rimos muito e falamos sobre vários assuntos. Jakotsu falou que eu estava avassaladoramente linda e que casaria comigo facilmente, se ele gostasse da fruta. Estar perto dele sempre me deixava com a auto estima elevada. Ele não acreditou na minha sorte quando contei que Inuyasha era meu chefe, também disse que iria me visitar frequentemente no trabalho, quanto a Sesshomaru ele descreveu como "o magya mais magya" que ele já tinha visto. A essa altura eu já estava meio bêbada e estava achando tudo muito engraçado, até a postura séria de Sesshomaru me parecia engraçada.

O clima na mesa estava realmente ótimo e todos estavam interagindo, mas Jakotsu sugeriu que déssemos uma volta e logo nos retiramos. Felizmente encontramos Sango e Miroku e acabamos dançando muito todos juntos. Decidi que iria voltar para mesa, mas Jakotsu quis ficar dançando um pouco mais, antes que eu partisse ele disse:

- O Sesshomaru magya está de olho em você, sabe.

- Sesshomaru de olho em mim? Só se for para me assassinar.

- Sério Kagome, você tem que parar com essa mania de se menosprezar, você é linda, exótica, sexy e linda de novo. Qualquer cara teria sorte em ter você por perto. Quando eu digo que ele está de olho em você, é porque ele realmente está. Eu posso ser gay, mas sei muito bem como os homens agem. Ele foi sutilmente agressivo quando fomos apresentados, te observava frequentemente quando você não estava olhando e por fim, pareceu irritado quando nos retiramos. Ele deve pensar que sou seu namorado ou algo do gênero, aliás, todos devem pensar já que ficamos de mãos dadas o tempo todo, talvez você queira desfazer esse engano meu bem, principalmente com o magya.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, mas eu te amo e se quiser eu namoro com você de verdade assim não preciso desfazer nenhum engano.

- Ok amor, você está levemente embriagada. Vai lá sentar e vê se laça aquele deus.

É talvez eu estivesse meio bêbada. Eu não conseguia assimilar o que Jakotsu tinha me dito, na minha cabeça não existia um mundo em que Sesshomaru estivesse interessado em mim. Chegando na mesa encontro apenas Sesshomaru e Kagura, oh que ótimo, vou segurar vela de novo. Mas então, Kagura se despediu dizendo que tinha que ir embora porque precisava acordar cedo para uma sessão fotográfica. E lá estava eu, sentada de frente para Sesshomaru, sem saber o que falar e olha que eu estava bêbadinha, e normalmente nesse estado eu sou bem bocuda. Resolvi puxar assunto:

- Onde estão Inuyasha e Kikyou?

- A Kikyou passou mal com algo que comeu, Inuyasha teve que levá-la embora.

- Que pena, espero que ela fique bem.

Novamente o silêncio se instalou entre nós. Passaram-se alguns minutos e eu retornei a minha tentativa de diálogo.

- Kagura parece ser uma boa pessoa, ela é bem agradável e bonita.

- Uhm...

Certo, desisto, vou sair daqui e deixa-lo sozinho. Me levanto da cadeira, mas fico meio tonta e cambaleio alguns passos para o lado, a mistura de álcool e falta de comida causou isso. Sesshomaru pareceu notar pois se levantou e em um segundo estava ao meu lado. Passou o braço por minhas costas e disse:

- Vamos embora.

- Sesshomaru não precisa, eu estou bem. Eu jantei muito pouco, só isso.

Eu fui ignorada e guiada para saída, no carro o silêncio se instalou. Eu nem estava prestando atenção no caminho, só percebi onde estávamos quando o carro parou, Sesshomaru abaixou o vidro e disse:

- Um cheeseburguer com batata frita e refrigerante médio.

Sim, ele estava em um drive-thru. Na janela seguinte ele pegou o pedido, colocou no meu colo e disse:

- Coma.

Simples assim. Fiquei pasma com a atitude dele, mas acho que ele fez isso pra não ficar com a consciência pesada se eu passasse mal quando chegasse em casa, de qualquer forma fiquei agradecida.

- Obrigada Sesshomaru, é realmente gentil da sua parte. Se não se importa vou comer quando chegar em casa.

Em questão de 5 minutos estávamos estacionados na frente do meu prédio. Quando eu coloco a mão no puxador para abrir a porta ela é aberta pelo lado de fora por Sesshomaru. Como ele chegou lá tão rápido?

- Vou lhe acompanhar até seu apartamento, para evitar que você se mate nas escadas, como provavelmente iria acontecer.

Não respondi. Eu estava sem fala. Sesshomaru a sua maneira estava sendo gentil comigo. Subimos em silêncio e paramos na porta do meu apartamento. Eu ia me despedir quando ele disse:

- Seu namorado Jakotsu deveria cuidar melhor de você.

Ó céus, será que Jakotsu estava certo? Sesshomaru já tinha se virado e estava indo embora quando eu o segurei pelo pulso, fazendo com que eu ganhasse a sua atenção e que ele se virasse novamente para mim. Não sei de onde saiu isso, provavelmente é a bebida, sempre a bebida. Mas eu o abracei rapidamente, dei um leve beijo no canto de sua boca e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Jakotsu é gay.

Para logo em seguida fechar a porta na cara de um Sesshomaru com a boca levemente entreaberta e sobrancelhas arqueadas de surpresa.

* * *

É isso ai, mais um capítulo finalizado pessoal... confesso que não ia postar ele pois fiquei meio decepcionada com a quantidade de reviews que eu recebi, mas também agradeço a quem tirou um tempinho pra deixar uma, isso é muito importante pra mim. Gostaria de deixar claro que quando eu peço pra que deixem review não é uma questão de status, apenas porque quero ter muitas reviews, mas sim pra saber o que os leitores estão achando, se está bom ou ruim...

Agradeço a Nutellinha! s2 que revisou o capítulo pra mim e arrumou alguns errinhos que eu deixei pra trás :)))

Aproveitem esse capítulo pois vou ficar um tempo sem postar, crise de criatividade... Assim que eu terminar o capítulo 5, quando conseguir, eu posto aqui

beijosss


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 – Sesshomaru

Confesso que fiquei ansioso quando o idiota do meu irmão chamou sua nova funcionária para ir ao club conosco. A garota tinha acabado de declarar que praticamente me odiava, por uma coisa que eu nem sabia que tinha feito, mas segundo sua minuciosa descrição, de fato fui eu. Naquele dia eu cheguei atrasado na empresa, por isso deixei o carro na frente da livraria e não no estacionamento privativo como sempre faço, estacionei e saí correndo sem nem olhar pra lugar nenhum.

Fiquei ansioso porque não sabia como ela iria se portar perto de mim por quase uma noite inteira, certamente eu não me importaria de ficar ao lado dela. Afinal ela era bonita. Desde a primeira vez que a vi na livraria senti um certo interesse por ela, fui rude apenas para mascarar meu interesse. Veja bem, ela não era o tipo de mulher com quem eu costumava sair e eu não tinha a intenção de fazê-la cair de amores por mim.

No sábado a noite Inuyasha me ligou dizendo que sua janta com Kikyou havia atrasado e que ele não poderia pegar Kagome, sendo assim me incumbiu da tarefa. Ótimo, pensei, ela me mataria no meu próprio carro. Quando estacionei em frente ao seu prédio pensei que ficaria lá por muito tempo até ela aparecer, mas para minha surpresa ela foi pontual. Estava simplesmente linda, o que fez com que uma onde de desejo tomasse conta de mim. Eu precisava me recuperar, então fingi que estava falando ao celular. A atitude dela em frente ao carro me divertiu, mas só abri a porta quando já estava tudo sob controle.

Quando estávamos entrando no club percebi que todos os homens olhavam para ela, mas ela parecia nem notar. Primeiramente para mostrar que ela estava "acompanhada" e em segundo lugar para mostrar que não precisávamos pegar fila, peguei em seu braço para guia-la e acabei recebendo praticamente uma descarga elétrica, uma sensação boa que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Ao ficarmos sozinhos na mesa, pensei que teria a oportunidade de conhecê-la melhor, mas então uma velha "amiga" apareceu tomando minha atenção e quando vi Kagome tinha saído da mesa.

Eu já estava de saco cheio da Kagura quando Kagome voltou DE MÃOS DADAS COM OUTRO HOMEM e acompanhada de Inuyasha e Kikyou. Logo de cara não gostei do tal de Jakotsu, então dei um longo e forte aperto de mão para mostrar quem mandava ali. Estavamos todos conversando até que Kagome e Jakotsu saíram, coisa que não me deixou nada feliz. Logo Kikyou começou a passar mal e Inuyasha teve que leva-la embora. Ficamos só eu e Kagura novamente, haja paciência, ela era legal e tudo o mais, mas o que quer seja que tivemos acabou há muito tempo, apesar de ela não ter sido tão direta eu sabia que ela tinha segundas intenções comigo.

Felizmente Kagome voltou, aparentando estar meio bêbada, já era ela só sorria. Não me surpreende, no tempo em que estivemos no mesmo ambiente ela bebeu exatamente a mesma quantia que whisky que eu, como ela aguentava? Graças a Deus Kagura teve que partir. Acontece que eu estava irritado por Kagome ter levado aquele tal de Jakotsu até nossa mesa, apesar de aparentemente todo mundo ter gostado dele. Então eu fiquei em silêncio por um tempo, até que ela puxou assunto e depois tentou puxar assunto de novo falando de como Kagura era legal e bonita, ótimo, ela acha que Kagura é minha namorada?

Quando ela tentou sair da mesa minhas suspeitas se confirmaram, ela estava bêbada e ainda me confessou que tinha se alimentado mal. Garota boba. Fomos embora apesar dos protestos dela e no caminho passei em um drive-thru e comprei algo para ela comer. Apesar do jeito bruto com que dei a comida para ela, ela mostrou-se muito agradecida e isso me tocou. A maioria das mulheres com quem eu saía apenas queriam saber do meu status, dinheiro, beleza e o quanto eu poderia oferecer a elas. E lá estava Kagome, em todo o seu resplendor, mostrando gratidão verdadeira por eu ter-lhe comprado um simples lanche.

Decidi leva-la até sua porta para poder passarmos mais um tempo juntos, mas depois acabei me arrependendo. O corpo dela estava muito próximo ao meu e ela rebolava levemente ao subir cada degrau, me deixando louco. Se eu fosse aquele idiota do Jakotsu nunca deixaria ela sozinha, tão pouco teria deixado ela andar bêbada sozinha pelo club. Quando lhe disse algo semelhante a isso, pareceu-me que em seus olhos passou um brilho travesso. Eu já estava indo embora quando ela me puxou pelo braço, me abraçou, deu um beijo no canto da minha boca e deu um sussurro em meu ouvido que me fez ficar arrepiado e louco de desejo, e então, para minha felicidade e total surpresa, disse que Jakotsu era gay, para logo depois bater a porta na minha cara.

Ela era a mulher mais intrigante que eu já tinha conhecido. Sabia ser passiva, mas mostrou ser boa de briga, sabia ser linda e sexy, usando qualquer roupa. Sabia ser espirituosa. E principalmente, sabia me deixar louco. Pensando bem, foi bom ela ter batido com a porta na minha cara, pois mais um segundo perto dela depois daquela provocação e eu teria lhe prensado na parede e lhe deixaria dormir só pela manhã.

Agora eu estou aqui, sozinho. Deitado em minha cama e pensando em como ela me deixa parecendo um adolescente sem experiência e como eu Sesshomaru Taisho, conhecido por ser frio e imbatível nos negócios e no amor, fico sem reação perto dela. Estou mais do que ansioso por nosso próximo encontro, na verdade, mal posso esperar, pois eu decidi que quero aquela mulher para mim.

* * *

Pessoal esse é um capítulo especial porque fala sobre o ponto de vista do Sesshomaru, como vocês podem ver não tem diálogos apenas ele contando. Eu acho chato quando fica repetindo quase que exatamente o capítulo anterior então fiz desse jeito. Se vocês gostaram aproveitem pois não vão ser muitos capítulos que eu vou fazer nesse estilo.

Sei que falei que talvez ficasse um tempo sem postar mas tive uma inspiração (a beta da Nutellinha! s2 que deu a ideia) e a Nutellinha! s2 que revisou na hora que eu mandei (muito obrigada por ser sempre tão prestativa) e MANDOU eu postar o capítulo logo, então se vocês gostaram agradeçam a ela, porque eu ia fazer vocês sofrerem e demorar pra postar (muahahaha).

Então é isso ai, quem gostou ou tiver qualquer opinião pra dar manda review! beijoss


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Acordo com meu celular tocando, o seu toque faz com que minha cabeça doa um pouco. Pego o celular e olho no visor, é Sango, resolvo atender apesar da dor de cabeça.

- Oi Sango.

- Oiii meu amor, nossa que voz é essa?

- Acho que é ressaca, mas e você como tá?

- Um pouco com ressaca também, mas acordei há algum tempo e já estou me recuperando. Tá afim de almoçar aqui em casa e ver um filme?

- Claro, chego ai daqui uma hora, beijos!

- Beleza, vou te esperar.

Desligo o celular e começo a tentar me lembrar da noite passado e então um turbilhão de lembranças invadem a minha mente, DROGA, porque eu tentei me lembrar? Eu não acredito que eu fui tão ousada com o Sesshomaru, agora ele vai pensar que eu sou uma oferecida, eu devia ter guardado aqueles desejos só pra mim. Eu também não acredito como ele foi legal comigo, ele me mostrou um lado que nem em sonhos eu imaginei que existisse.

Resolvo tomar um banho e me arrumar para ir logo na Sango e contar tudo o que aconteceu na noite anterior pra ela. Durante o banho volto a pensar na noite anterior, Sesshomaru não parece um homem que se envolve facilmente, ele pode ter qualquer mulher a seus pés, mas até agora está sozinho, até onde eu saiba. Mesmo que por um milagre ele se interessasse por mim, acho que para ele iria ser uma coisa de uma noite só e eu não posso me permitir isso. Não posso me permitir porque já me mostrei interessada demais nele, desde o momento que o vi entrando na livraria, desde o momento que ele me tocou e quando foi gentil comigo, de certo eu me apaixonaria e ele me usaria e jogaria fora. Por isso decido que a melhor coisa a fazer é manter-me afastada de Sesshomaru Taisho.

Termino de me arrumar e vou até a casa de Sango, fica a 10 minutos a pé do meu apartamento. Ela me recepciona alegremente e logo decidimos pedir uma pizza para almoçar, afinal já é meio dia. Depois de comermos a pizza toda vamos na sala e decidimos assistir "A menina que roubava livros". O filme já acabou e... POR QUÊ? POR QUÊ? Por que nós decidimos assistir esse filme? Estamos chorando muito, com a cara inchada, isso que em tese eu já estava "preparada", pois tinha lido o livro. Para nos recuperarmos comemos uma barra de chocolate e agora estamos mais calmas.

- Tá Kagome, agora me conta o que aconteceu ontem. Eu pensei que você ia voltar para dançar conosco, mas depois de um tempinho te vejo saindo com – o Miroku que me perdoe – um gato, lindo, sarado, tudo de bom.

E então contei tudo para Sango, sobre quem era o homem que ela me viu saindo, sobre Kagura, Inuyasha e Kikyou e como o Sesshomaru achou que o Jakotsu era meu namorado. Ela riu nessa parte. Também falei de como eu estava bêbada, como ele me levou embora, me comprou comida e da travessura que eu fiz com ele na porta. Nessa parte ela riu MUITO e disse que já estava na hora de eu deixar minha "Kagome selvagem" ser libertada.

Eu falei para Sango sobre minhas inseguranças e disse que iria me afastar de Sesshomaru pra não acabar me apaixonando. Ela disse que a vida era minha e que eu fazia o que queria, mas que eu nunca iria saber o que aconteceria se não tentasse e que eu devia me arriscar. Que um coração quebrado todo mundo está sujeito a ganhar, mas quem se arrisca também está sujeito a encontrar o grande amor da vida e que eu não poderia deixar erros passados – longa história – me afetarem.

Apesar dos sábios e válidos conselhos da Sango eu ainda não estava disposta a me arriscar. Acontece que há quatro anos eu tive um namorado chamado Houjo, ele era meu melhor amigo antes disso, terminamos porque ele se mudou de país para fazer faculdade. Eu acho que amava ele porque sofri muito com a sua partida, era muito bom ter a companhia dele e até hoje conversamos. Mesmo com todo companheirismo que tínhamos, parecia que no quesito sexual não tínhamos muita compatibilidade, parecia que faltava algo. Me pergunto se todos os relacionamentos são assim. Sango me disse que com ela e Miroku é totalmente diferente. De qualquer forma eu não queria ter outro coração partido.

Já era noite quando sai da casa da Sango. Chego em casa, como algo e vou dormir pensando se no dia seguinte o Sesshomaru irá aparecer na livraria. Na segunda acordo ansiosa, me arrumo e vou para a livraria, mas ele não aparece. Nem na segunda, terça, quarta ou quinta. Os dias passaram devagar e eu me sentia frustrada. Eu deveria ter ficado feliz por não ter encontrado ele, certo?

Já é quinta-feira e estou saindo da livraria, combinei de ir ao shopping com a Sango e o Jakotsu, nós vamos comprar lingeries, segundo eles eu preciso de umas novas e sensuais para me sentir poderosa. Só eles mesmo, não sei como me deixei levar por essa ideia. Peguei um táxi e logo estou no shopping me encontrando com Sango e Jakotsu na praça de alimentação. Entramos em uma loja cara de lingeries, o que fez com que eu sentisse um aperto no coração já pensando no saldo negativo que minha conta bancária iria levar. Ok não é pra tanto.

- Kagome meu bem, você precisa comprar essa lingerie cor vinho, ela é simplesmente perfeita.

- Concordo com o Jakostu, leve também uma branca e uma preta, que não podem faltar.

- Isso! Mas também leve essa azul escuro com detalhes brancos e a verde escuro com detalhes em preto.

- Vocês querem que eu vá à falência, é isso? Por que eu preciso de tantas lingeries?

- Oh meu bem, como você é ingênua... Só depois que você sair usando uma dessas, você vai ver como é estar poderosa e preparada para tudo. Aliás, renda e mais renda é totalmente necessário.

- Acho que vocês estão superesti...

- Kagoooome, que bom te ver!

- Oi Rin!

- Hm, renda...

- N-não é isso que você está pensando!

- Não precisa se envergonhar, elas são lindas. Kagome quero que conheça minha mãe, Izayoi Taisho.

- Olá Kagome, é um prazer conhece-la. Meus filhos não param de falar de você, principalmente a Rin.

ÓTIMO, simplesmente ótimo. Acabou de conhecer a mãe da Rin, Inuyasha e SESSHOMARU, enquanto estou segurando uma cesta cheia de lingeries sensuais.

- Olá Senhora Izayoi, é uma grande prazer conhece-la. Esses são meus amigos Sango e Jakotsu. Rin acredito que você também não os conheça.

- Olá, muito prazer em conhece-las.

- O prazer é nosso. Por favor me chame apenas de Izayoi. Fico feliz em tê-la encontrado finalmente, amanhã mesmo eu planejava pedir para Rin que nos apresentasse levando-a em nossa casa.

- Mãe, Rin, porque diabos vocês estão demo... Oh, oi Kagome.

Certo, será que agora um raio vai cair na minha cabeça? É preciso muito azar pra acontecer isso tudo de uma vez só. Nunca imaginei que Sesshomaru fosse o tipo de homem que leva a mãe e a irmã no shopping e ainda tem coragem pra entrar tão despreocupadamente em uma loja de lingerie. As vendedoras estão babando nele, até Sango e Jakotsu estão lançando olhares maliciosos pra ele, aqueles traidores. Mas Sesshomaru não percebe nada disso. Por quê? Simples, ele está com o olhar fixo na minha cesta de lingeries. Junto o resto de coragem que me resta pra enfrentar essa situação, ainda que totalmente corada e respondo.

- Olá Sesshomaru.

- Eu não sabia que vocês se conheciam também, que ótimo! Kagome por favor aceite o convite de ir almoçar lá em casa no domingo, é meu aniversário e eu adoraria ter uma pessoa tão querida por meus filhos presente em uma data tão especial.

- Agradeço o convite Izayoi, eu vou sim.

- Que bom. Agora vamos crianças, temos algumas coisas pra comprar ainda. Tchau Kagome.

E então Rin me dá tchau e Sesshomaru sai sem dizer nada. Penso que agora posso soltar o ar acumulado em meus pulmões e suspirar de alívio, mas para minha surpresa Izayoi vira novamente em minha direção, já na porta do estabelecimento e fala:

- A propósito, elas são lindas, leve todas!

E assim se foi, não sem antes me mandar uma piscadela. Estou mais do que corada, parece que jogaram tinta vermelha na minha cara. Já tenho que começar a me preparar psicologicamente para o domingo.

* * *

Olá pessoal! Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews do capítulo anterior, espero que gostem desse capítulo :) A Nutellinha! s2 me autorizou a postar e como sempre foi super rápida na revisão, obrigada por disponibilizar esse tempo pra mim!

Beijos pessoallll, deixem reviews falando o que acharam


	7. Chapter 7

Eu fiquei com cara de tacho olhando para porta até que Jakotsu me tirasse dos meus devaneios.

- Meu bem essa é uma sogra que vale a pena ter. Olhar para eles me faz pensar que riqueza e beleza são TÃO mal distribuídos no mundo, imagino como deve ser o pai deles.

- Concordo com o Jakotsu. Kagome pelo visto você tem um almoço para ir no domingo, já sabe o que vai vestir?

- Oh Sango, é claro que eu não sei, não consegui nem digerir a ideia ainda.

- Então benzinho vamos aproveitar que estamos aqui e comprar algo.

E com isso fomos, agora sim, zerar minha conta bancária. Eu comprei um vestido de renda na cor creme, ele ia até o meu joelho, tinha uma saia meio rodada com forro marrom claro que fazia com que a saia ficasse um pouco armada e na cintura tinha um cinto da mesma cor que o forro, suas mangas iam um pouco acima dos meus cotovelos e tinha um decote em V. Ele era simples, mas acho que era ideal para a ocasião.

Depois do shopping Sango me deixou em casa e eu pude finalmente ficar sozinha para processar o ocorrido no shopping. Izayoi parecia ser uma pessoa realmente encantadora, vejo a quem Rin e Inuyasha puxaram, apesar de que esteticamente apenas Rin era parecida com ela. Deixando isso de lado, não foi assim que eu imaginei meu encontro com Sesshomaru depois do sábado passado. Ele agiu normalmente, como se sábado não tivesse existido, acho que é melhor isso do que ele tentar me envergonhar pelo modo como agi com ele. Mas isso também significa dizer que mesmo me esforçando para ficar bonita e tentando despertar seu interesse, não consegui.

Pelo menos ele me cumprimentou. Para depois ficar totalmente ausente na conversa e fissurado em minhas lingeries. Que vergonha! Agora preciso me preparar psicologicamente pra domingo, melhor eu ir dormir que ainda tenho que trabalhar sexta e sábado de manhã.

No dia seguinte, já na livraria, Rin e Inuyasha falaram pelo dia todo o quanto estavam felizes por eu ir no aniversário de Izayoi e também por conhecer a casa deles. O dia para mim passou como um borrão, assim como o sábado. Eu estava muito ansiosa pelo domingo, ansiosa para estar perto de Sesshomaru, mesmo que ele fosse indiferente comigo. Sesshomaru não apareceu na livraria nenhum dia dessa semana, será que está me evitando? Começo a pensar que toda a gentileza disfarçada que eu vi no sábado foi apenas uma ilusão, talvez seja melhor eu esquecer esse dia.

Finalmente já é domingo, acordo as 9 horas, tomo café, pois não sabia que horas ia sair o almoço na casa dos Taisho, melhor prevenir do que todos ouvirem minha barriga roncando. Tomo banho e me arrumo, passo uma maquiagem leve, uma sombra pérola nas pálpebras, lápis apenas na linha d'água superior, máscara para os cílios e um brilho labial na boca. Como complemento ao vestido coloco uma tiara de pérolas nos cabelos para segurar minha franja, um casaco creme e nos pés estou usando uma sapatilha marrom, uso uma bolsa de couro falso também marrom.

Como resolvi me arrumar com calma olho no relógio e já são 11 horas. Pego meu celular para ligar para um táxi, mas nesse momento ele toca, era Rin.

- Bom dia Kagome, tudo bem?

- Bom dia Rin, tudo e com você?

- Tudo bem também, você já está pronta?

- Sim Rin, na verdade eu ia chamar um táxi para ir aí quando você me ligou.

- Táxi? Nem pensar Kagome, eu já falei com o Sesshomaru e ele vai passar aí daqui 5 minutos.

- Mas Rin...

- Sem "mas" Kagome, nossa casa é muito longe e você iria gastar uma fortuna no táxi, sem falar que Sesshomaru de qualquer forma teria que passar por esse lado pra vir para cá.

- Ué, mas ele não mora ai?

- Não Kagome, ele mora sozinho, agora eu tenho que desligar pra terminar de me arrumar, até daqui a pouco, beijos.

- Ok, tchau Rin.

Que ótimo, será que isso é um deja vú? De novo me vejo nessa situação, não me resta fazer nada a não ser TENTAR agir naturalmente. Desço as escadas do meu prédio e vejo que Sesshomaru já está estacionado ali na frente. Felizmente hoje a porta do carro estava destrancada e não fiz papel de idiota novamente. Entro no carro, sento e olho para ele. Como está bonito vestido informalmente, seu cabelo que é curto está levemente bagunçado, está vestindo uma camiseta gola polo vinho, uma calça caqui e mocassins na cor marrom. Fico sem fôlego mas tento disfarçar.

- Obrigada pela carona Sesshomaru, é muito gentil da sua parte. Espero que não tenha sido um incômodo.

- Não é incômodo.

Só isso, como esperado de Sesshomaru. Me calo pelo resto do caminho, presto apenas atenção na paisagem. Estamos nos distanciando um pouco da cidade e minha atenção é totalmente capturada ao deparar-me com muros altos de pedra e um grande portão chumbo. Sem nem ao menos Sesshomaru apertar o interfone ou até mesmo algum controle que estivesse com ele, o portão se abre. Consigo ver então uma estrada de pedras na mesma cor do muro, que passava através de um lindo jardim. Mais a frente pude ver a mansão Taisho, que devo dizer, era mais incrível do que qualquer casa ou mansão que eu já tivesse chegado perto.

A mansão tinha dois pisos, mas era muito larga, era branca e ficava numa espécie de colina, tinha uma escadaria para subir até sua larga porta, também havia colunas redondas e brancas para sustentação na varanda e sacadas, todas as janelas eram grandes, dando a impressão de uma casa iluminada e arejada. O segundo andar era todo envolvido por uma ampla sacada. Era realmente linda.

Sesshomaru estacionou o carro na frente e logo se dirigiu para a porta da casa comigo em seu encalço. Antes que ele abrisse a porta um senhor, vestido de mordomo, aparentando ter 60 anos a abriu.

- Seja bem vindo Senhor Sesshomaru, todos lhe esperam na sala. Creio que seja a Senhorita Kagome, seja bem vinda.

- Obrigada.

- Obrigada Myouga.

O hall de entrada era muito bonito e tinha um lindo lustre no teto, não pude reparar em muita coisa pois tive que seguir o Sesshomaru até a sala. Ao entrarmos nela vi Inuyasha e Kikyou, assim como Rin, Izayoi e um belo homem sentado em seu lado, como o braço circulando sua cintura. Todos estavam sentados nos sofás espalhados pela sala, tudo era muito bem decorado e a sala passava uma sensação de conforto. Sesshomaru se dirigiu a Izayoi e lhe deu um beijo na face, enquanto trocou tapinhas no ombro com o homem que abraçava Izayoi, pela semelhança entre eles tive certeza que era seu pai. Aos demais limitou-se a dizer apenas olá.

Eu estava me sentindo um pouco acanhada, mas logo me lembrei de como todos ali que eu conhecia tinham sido gentis comigo e logo relaxei. Cumprimentei todos os presentes dando atenção especial a Izayoi.

- Feliz aniversário Izayoi, fico muito feliz em estar aqui.

- Obrigada Kagome querida, que bom que você veio. Deixe-me apresentar meu marido, Inutaisho.

- Olá Senhor, muito prazer.

- Olá Kagome o prazer é todo meu, fico feliz que tenha vindo, estava louco para lhe conhecer, todos falam muito bem de você. Por favor, me chame de Inutaisho.

- Obrigada Inutaisho. Izayoi eu trouxe um presente para você, espero que goste.

Nisso eu tiro de dentro da minha bolsa uma caixinha embalada em papel de presente. Na quinta-feira quando eu estava no shopping com Sango e Jakotsu acabei comprando um presente para Izayoi, não queria chegar de mãos vazias em seu aniversário. Fiquei em dúvida no que comprar, ela devia ter tudo o que uma pessoa poderia querer e meu dinheiro era escasso, logo, não tinha muitas opções. Mas quando eu passei em frente a uma loja e vi na vitrine uma corrente dourada com um pingente de pérola, não resisti, então usei meu cartão de crédito e comprei, nem que eu passasse alguns meses pagando, não conseguia imaginar presente mais adequado para dar para ela.

Ao abrir o pacote seu rosto se iluminou e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas de felicidade. Ela não precisava ter dito nada para eu saber que ela gostou do presente, seus sentimentos estavam estampados em sua cara. Me surpreendi quando ela me deu um abraço tão caloroso que fez com que os MEUS olhos se enchessem de lágrimas. Eu não sei qual era daquele momento super emotivo, afinal eu só tinha dado um presente de aniversário para ela, mas ela estava feliz e o abraço afetuoso dela fez com que eu ficasse feliz também, parecia que eu estava abraçando minha própria mãe.

- Obrigada Kagome, é lindo. Eu realmente amei.

Após isso eu me sentei e todos começamos a conversar, até que Myouga nos chamasse para comer. A mesa era enorme e estava cheia de delícias, sentei ao lado de Rin e do meu outro lado sentou-se Kikyou. A refeição estava deliciosa, a sobremesa também. Após, fomos até os fundos da casa, que também tinha uma varanda, assim como na frente, com dois sofás, algumas poltronas e uma mesa redonda de centro, lá seria servido um chá. Sentei ao lado de Rin e corei quando ela sussurrou em meu ouvido o quanto eu estava linda.

Sesshomaru não falou diretamente comigo, só nos falávamos quando estávamos participando da mesma conversa em grupo. Eu já tinha me conformado que ele estava muito distante do meu alcance e que só me restava apreciá-lo de longe. Não sei como em algum momento eu pensei que poderia fazer Sesshomaru Taisho sentir algo por mim. Talvez algum dia pelo menos pudéssemos nos tornarmos amigos.

O celular de Sesshomaru toca e ele retira-se para atender. Passados 10 minutos ele ainda não tinha voltado. Sinto vontade de ir no banheiro e peço para Rin onde é.

- Vá até a sala e entre no corredor que tem próximo a escada, é a segunda porta a direita.

Eu sei que é ridículo, mas espero não me perder. Acho o corredor que é bem largo por sinal, e fico distraída olhando os quadros pendurados na parede enquanto caminho, ao passar pela primeira porta a esquerda sinto-me ser puxada para dentro da mesma e prensada na parede do que aparentemente era uma sala de filmes. Assustada olho para quem me puxou e me deparo com um par de olhos âmbar me encarando.

Por que será que ele me puxou? Será que eu fiz alguma coisa errada? Nesse momento ele apoia a mão na parede ao lado da minha cabeça, consigo sentir o cheiro do seu perfume e começo a hiperventilar, céus, o que ele está fazendo? Que cheiro bom. Não bastasse consigo ver nitidamente os músculos do seu braço, mesmo com apenas a claridade da porta entrando. Então ele aproxima seu rosto do meu, chega tão perto que eu consigo sentir seu hálito fresco tocando a minha pele. Minhas pernas amolecem, eles está muito perto e eu não consigo reagir, abro levemente a minha boca. Peraí, porque eu abri a boca, eu sou tão ridícula, é só ele chegar perto de mim e eu já ajo assim? Parei com os xingamentos mentais, quando senti que ele olhava profundamente eu meus olhos, parecia que conseguia ver minha alma. Então com seu outro braço ele enlaça minha cintura e me puxa para ele, selando nossos lábios. E assim, fazendo com que eu me derretesse em suas mãos.

* * *

Olá pessoaaaaaaal, gostaria de agradecer as reviews do capítulo anterior e pedir POR FAVOR, para que vocês deixem reviews falando o que acharam da fic.

Nutellinha! s2 obrigada de novo pela correção, você é demais!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e o quanto antes eu conseguir posto o próximo :)

Beijooooos


	8. Chapter 8

Quando minha querida mãe convidou a Kagome para ir em seu aniversário eu quase surtei. Eu estava tentando evitar ela, pelo simples fato de ela ter mexido comigo, mais do que eu desejava que mexesse. Agora, se normalmente já estava difícil tirá-la da minha cabeça, a situação tornou-se catastrófica quando a vi carregando aquelas lingeries sensuais. A situação ficou tão catastrófica que eu não estava conseguindo dormir ou trabalhar direito.

Em primeiro momento eu fiquei paralisado. Eu, Sesshomaru Taisho, que sempre tive reação rápida a tudo que me era apresentado, fiquei paralisado. E então, senti desejo, imaginei ela vestindo cada lingerie que eu vi, foi ai que eu sai da loja juntamente com mamãe e Rin sem ao menos me despedir. A minha ultima reação foi o ciúmes, sim o ciúmes. Ao levantar a hipótese que ela poderia estar comprando as lingeries para usá-las com outro homem, fiquei completamente louco, possuído pela cólera. Por que eu não sei, eu nunca senti isso e tem sido um problema realmente grande lidar com o turbilhão de sentimentos que tem me invadido.

Eu passei a contar as horas para o domingo. Eu queria revê-la, poder ter um contato maior com ela, mas também estava receoso, com medo de estragar tudo. Então Rin me ligou no domingo de manhã e pediu para que eu pegasse Kagome em sua casa, eu realmente não consegui decidir se isso era bom ou ruim, afinal, eu estava assustado com o rumo que meus sentimentos estavam tomando. Eu tinha certeza que a desejava, mas era só isso?

Pontualmente Kagome entrou no meu carro, desta vez me preparei psicologicamente para revê-la, assim não precisei inventar uma desculpa para retardar nosso contato. Ela estava linda, como esperado, e vestida perfeitamente para ocasião. Kagome era uma verdadeira dama e sabia se portar, era carismática e humilde, e mais outros adjetivos que eu não preciso enumerar, pois minha mãe já encheu minha cabeça deles após seu primeiro encontro com Kagome. Mamãe realmente tinha a adorado, não só ela, como toda minha família, até Kikyou que normalmente é indiferente a tudo simpatizou com ela.

O trajeto até a residência da minha família foi tranquilo, eu não consegui falar com Kagome, tive medo que se eu abrisse a boca saísse um "quero você agora" ou algo do gênero. Eu não estava desesperado nem nada, mas parecia que ultimamente quando o assunto era Kagome, eu era um outro Sesshomaru, que até então era desconhecido. De qualquer forma ela não pareceu se importar, ficamos em um silêncio quase que confortável.

Ao chegarmos em nosso destino Kagome foi bem recepcionada por todos e meu pai, que até então não a conhecia, pareceu deslumbrado e completamente envolto em seus encantos, assim como todos. Minha mãe é muito emotiva, mas mostrou-se particularmente emocionada com o presente de Kagome, o que acabou comovendo a todos. O almoço foi muito agradável, assim como o chá da tarde, Kagome foi participativa em todos os momentos e parecia estar confortável. Por um lado tudo estava correndo bem, Kagome era perfeita para tudo que estava-lhe sendo apresentado. Por outro lado, eu estava louco, afinal, Kagome era perfeita.

O modo como ela falava, sorria, se movimentava, tudo era hipnotizante. Apesar de disfarçar muito bem, minha atenção era voltada totalmente para ela e o modo como a roupa que ela usava lhe caía bem, acentuava a sua feminilidade. A roupa, me levou a pensar no que tinha embaixo dela e OH CÉUS, porque eu fui pensar nisso? Qual das lingeries elas estava usando? Graças aos deuses meu celular tocou e eu atendi, era Kagura, eu não queria falar com ela, mas pelo menos ela me arrumou uma desculpa para sair de lá e clarear a mente. Meu pai já havia percebido meu interesse em Kagome, pois passou a me lançar olhares furtivos, eu precisei de muito autocontrole para não manda-lo pastar.

Aquela raposa velha, e eu pensei que estava conseguindo mascarar minhas atitudes. Se meu pai já tinha percebido, logo os outros perceberiam e isso seria um problema. Após a ida ao club com Kagome, eu tinha decidido faze-la minha, mas então, passei a evita-la justamente por não saber como agir. Eu sempre soube como agir. Kagome não era uma qualquer, eu percebia isso por sua postura, eu poderia tentar seduzi-la para satisfazer minha lascívia, mas se após isso meu desejo acabasse e eu não tivesse mais interesse nela, ela acabaria magoada e eu certamente não queria isso.

No telefonema Kagura insistiu para que saíssemos, segundo ela "como bons amigos", mas eu não estava com vontade, talvez em outro dia. A ligação logo terminou comigo dizendo que deveríamos marcar algo para a semana seguinte, um almoço talvez, mas que eu entraria em contato. Mesmo após a ligação terminar eu permaneci dentro de casa, talvez um pouco de distância da Kagome me livrasse de seus efeitos. Fui para biblioteca pensar e logo em seguida ouvi passos, passos lentos, que se dirigiam ao lavabo, normalmente usado pelos visitantes.

Logo um perfume floral inconfundível atingiu minhas narinas, o perfume de Kagome, ele não era forte e enjoativo, era realmente agradável e envolvia o ambiente ao seu redor. Kagome estava ali, sozinha e então eu tive a oportunidade de estar sozinho com ela. Eu nem pensei, simplesmente a puxei. Ela pareceu se assustar, mas logo em seguida o reconhecimento passou pelos seus olhos, e então, a confusão. Ela não sabia porque estava ali. Bom, nem eu sabia, eu apenas obedeci aos meus instintos.

Ela era tão linda e estava tão perto, eu não queria que ela saísse dali, então coloquei apoiei a minha mão na parede, para impedir que ela saísse de perto, ela não pareceu se irritar, na verdade ela está olhando nos meus olhos, como se eu não tivesse agindo como um maluco. Aproximo meu rosto do dela, eu preciso tê-la mais perto de mim. E então, ela abre um pouco a boca. Minha atenção é completamente tomada por aqueles lábios úmidos e carnudos, sensuais. Não consigo me controlar, apenas não consigo. Preciso beijá-la, sentir seus lábios nos meus, sentir sua pele, tê-la colada a mim. Enlaço meu braço em sua cintura e a puxo, colando nossos corpos, para logo em seguida selar nossos lábios.

Os lábios dela são mais macios do que eu imaginei, mais saborosos. Sinto que ela amolece em meus braços, o que faz com que eu queria continuar ainda mais. Peço espaço com a língua e ela cede, antes de invadir sua boca dou uma leve lambida em seus lábios e ela dá um gemido quase inaudível, mas que bastou para me deixar ainda mais desejoso. Nesse momento ela enlaça seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Agora sim, invado sua boca com minha língua, explorando cada canto, ela corresponde em sincronia. Francamente, eu poderia fazer isso o dia todo, ou não. Eu estou ficando realmente excitado, apenas com esse beijo, se continuarmos não sei até onde isso irá me levar, até onde vou conseguir aguentar.

Interrompo o beijo para dar leves mordidinhas em seu lábio superior, depois no inferior, sinto ela se arrepiar, o que faz com que uma onda reforçada de desejo me atinja. Ataco sua boca mais ferozmente dessa vez, fazendo com que nossas línguas dancem uma dança frenética, ela me corresponde à altura, como se quisesse tirar tudo e mais um pouco daquele beijo. Meu estado de excitação é evidente. Eu não aguento mais, ou eu paro agora ou eu a rapto da casa de meus pais sem ao menos me despedir. Solto sua cintura e interrompo nosso beijos, ela me olha e parece confusa e um pouco frustrada, ou será que é impressão minha.

Querida Kagome, ao interromper nosso beijo eu descobri uma nova definição de frustrado que vai muito além do que o dicionário pode descrever. Ela fica realmente sexy com a boca inchada e vermelha, o peito levantando e subindo rapidamente, e o melhor de tudo é que eu provoquei isso nela. Parece que a vergonha está começando a atingi-la. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos nos encarando, mas me forço a voltar totalmente para a realidade, antes que eu a beije de novo e falo tentando reprimir o desejo em minha voz:

- Melhor voltarmos.

* * *

Oláááá meus queridos leitores, fiquei um tempinho sem aparecer, mas é que ando muito cansada e consequentemente sem forças para escrever! Agradeço a todos que mandaram review no capítulo anterior e a todos que acompanham a fic!

Obrigada Nutellinha! s2 pela ajuda de sempre 3

Espero que gostem e POR FAVOR mandem review pra eu saber como ficou :)))))) beijos


	9. Chapter 9

Eu acabo de ter o melhor beijo da minha vida, isso se é que eu posso chamar o que acabei de ter de beijo, para mim mais parece que eu ganhei um pedaço do céu. Parece exagero? Não, não é. Pelo menos acho que não, é como eu me sinto afinal. Minhas pernas estão molengas e minhas mãos tremendo.

Sesshomaru falou que deveríamos voltar, para logo em seguida sair da biblioteca, se não fosse meu coração parecendo que vai saltar pela boca, meus lábios inchados e outras reações corporais, eu juraria que aquele beijo não tinha acontecido. Assim como Sesshomaru apareceu quando me puxou para a biblioteca, assim ele sumiu. Eu fiquei lá, pondo meus pensamentos em ordem.

Respirei fundo e sai de lá, fui ao banheiro, que era pra onde eu deveria ter ido desde o começo. Ao me olhar no espelho percebi minha boca avermelhada e meus olhos tinham um brilho que eu nunca tinha visto antes, como posso descrever? Fascinado, assustado, travesso? Após, faço meu caminho de volta onde todos estavam. Ninguém comentou sobre minha demora, eram muito educados para isso. Também, o que eles falariam? "Você teve dor de barriga meu bem?". Acho que não.

É claro que não olhei para Sesshomaru, não ousaria, a não ser que quisesse ter um ataque do coração, o que eu não quero. Sei que ficaria vermelha, me engasgaria com o ar, ou qualquer coisa idiota. Fui incitada a participar da conversa por várias vezes, mas dava apenas respostas monossilábicas. Eu estava abalada com o ocorrido. Fiz a única coisa que me veio em mente, mandei mensagem para o Jakotsu implorando para que ele me buscasse e passando o endereço, graças aos deuses ele respondeu em seguida e dizendo que eu estaria lá em meia hora.

- Kagome você está bem?

- Que? Ah sim Rin, estou sim.

- Que bom. Você está meio calada, pensei que tinha acontecido algo.

- Não Rin, nada aconteceu.

NADA ACONTECEU? NADA ACONTECEU? Tudo aconteceu. Eu deveria tê-lo afastado. E ter perdido o melhor beijo da minha vida. Eu correspondi muito rapidamente, ele vai pensar que eu sou fácil, não deveria ter deixado ele me beijar. E ter perdido o melhor beijo da minha vida. Eu na verdade nunca deveria ter conhecido ele. E ter perdido o melhor beijo da minha vida.

- Sesshomaru, pare de franzir a testa, vai acabar com rugas.

- Cala a boca Inuyasha.

- Meu bem é verdade, eu nunca te vi com essa expressão, o que te preocupa?

Prestei atenção na conversa, tentei disfarçar o meu interesse em Sesshomaru, mas fiquei totalmente desarmada e embasbacada quando ele respondeu sua mãe, mas olhando em meus olhos.

- Não, NADA me preocupa, NADA aconteceu.

O que diabos foi aquilo? Não tenho tempo para tentar descobrir, pois recebo uma mensagem de Jakotsu dizendo que ele está aqui na frente.

- Pessoal eu tenho que ir, meu amigo está aqui na frente me esperando.

- Já? É tão cedo, porque você não fica mais?

- Lamento Izayoi, mas hoje eu não posso, agradeço o convite para o almoço de hoje, eu realmente adorei.

Me despedi de Izayoi e InuTaisho com um abraço.

- Por favor venha mais vezes Kagome, qualquer coisa peça para Sesshomaru te dar uma carona, pelo que entendi ele tem que passar de qualquer forma por sua casa para vir para cá, não é mesmo Sesshomaru?

- Claro pai.

Eu percebi a má vontade na voz de Sesshomaru, InuTaisho só estava sendo simpático e nem tinha ideia do que aconteceu entre mim e Sesshomaru, acho que o olhar travesso que vi ele lançando para o filho foi apenas impressão. Mas com certeza não foi impressão o tom na voz de Sesshomaru. Ele estava com a mandíbula tensa e lançava um olhar duro para o pai. Quando eu estava me virando para ir embora novamente minha atenção é chamada:

- Kagome gostaria de ir almoçar comigo e com a Rin essa semana?

- Eu adoraria Kikyou.

- AAAAAAAI que legal Kagome, um programa só das garotas!

- Certo, eu pego o seu telefone com o Inuyasha e te ligo para combinarmos.

Eu com isso eu fui encontrar Jakotsu e segundo ele "contar toooooooodos os babados". Claro que ele surtou umas mil vezes.

- Meu amor, minha vida, minha paixão eterna, minha deusa, NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ BEIJOU O CARA MAIS MAGYA DE TODOS E TÁ SE CULPANDO, ninguém, e quando eu digo NINGUÉM É NINGUÉM, resistiria.

- Eu sei, pelo menos acho que sei. Vou tentar por isso na minha cabeça e também me conformar que foi um evento divino e só, não vai acontecer de novo.

- Oh Kagome, quando você vai aprender a deixar de lado esses pensamentos que só te botam pra baixo?

- Mas depois ele agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido! AH! Falando em nada, olha só o que ele falou...

E então conto a Jakotsu a parte do "NADA" do Sesshomaru.

- Antes de eu dar palpite, você falou alguma coisa antes de ele falar isso?

- Não, eu fiquei um tempo calada, a frase mais longa que falei depois do beijo foi quando a Rin me perguntou se tinha acontecido algo e eu disse que não tinha acontecido nada, por quê?

- Ai como você é lenta! Vocês tiveram um beijo de cinema minutos antes e aí quando te perguntam se aconteceu algo, você fala que nada aconteceu. NADA, Kagome. Tudo bem, não precisa sair gritando para o mundo que você beijou ele ou o quanto foi MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO, mas podia ter falado algo melhorzinho né. E pra ele ter agido desse jeito, ele gostou do beijo e ficou com o orgulho ferido, deve ter pensado que você gostou também porque correspondeu. É a única explicação que consigo encontrar pra um HOMEM daqueles ter uma reação dessas.

- Oh como eu sou idiota.

Depois dessa Jakotsu me deixou em casa e eu fiquei sozinha para refletir o quão estúpida eu sou. Tomei banho e deitei, nem jantei, não estava com fome. A única coisa que habitava minha mente, bem, não era uma coisa, era um nome: Sesshomaru. E assim eu dormi. Na segunda-feira não posso dizer que eu estava nervosa com a possibilidade de encontrar o Seshsomaru, eu sentia que ele não daria as caras por lá de novo, assim como fez na semana anterior. Quando eu estava entrando na livraria vi a Mercedes dele entrando no estacionamento do seu prédio, senti um arrepio correr por todo meu corpo. Essas minhas reações à mera expectativa de contato com ele estavam acabando comigo.

Felizmente ele não apareceu na livraria. Eu digo felizmente porque, se eu reagi daquela forma só de ver o carro dele, imagina ter ele em carne e osso na minha frente. No final da tarde Kikyou me ligou e combinou nosso almoço para quarta-feira, o que Rin concordou. Terça passou voando, não tive notícias de Sesshomaru. Ótimo, agora eu faço um relatório dos dias que eu tenho notícias do Sesshomaru? Há quanto tempo eu venho fazendo isso?

Na quarta Kikyou passou na livraria para se juntar a mim e Rin. Decidimos almoçar num bistrô chic a alguns quarteirões dali. Agradeci aos deuses por ter me vestido um pouco melhor hoje, do que nos outros dias de trabalho. Eu estava usando um par de sapatilhas azul marinho, uma saia de cintura alta creme que era bem soltinha e tinha um tecido meio armadinho, assim ela não ficava caída reta, e uma blusa também azul marinho de manga comprida colada ao corpo. Meu cabelo estava preso com uma tiara de pérolas. Eu sabia que estava bonita, pois hoje de manhã quando cheguei no trabalho Rin e Inuyasha me elogiaram, o que me deixou corada.

Resolvemos ir a pé já que o tempo estava agradável, no caminho passamos por vários restaurantes, conseguíamos ver vários homens de negócios sentados nas mesas deles. Recebemos vários olhares também quando passamos por estes lugares. Também tinham mesas só com mulheres conversando e outras com casais. Como o tempo estava bom, muitos restaurantes colocaram mesas fora, para que os clientes pudessem aproveitar.

Estávamos quase chegando ao nosso destino quando vejo Kikyou parar e falar:

- Kagura, Sesshomaru, que surpresa!

Quando olho, Sesshomaru e Kagura estavam sentados muito próximos numa mesa, Kagura estava mostrando algo em seu celular para Sesshomaru e ele sorria levemente, mas quando ele nos viu ficou sério. Sesshomaru estava sorrindo, EU queria fazer ele sorrir. Será que eu estou apaixonada pelo Sesshomaru? Por quê eu quero fazê-lo sorrir? E afinal, QUE DOR É ESSA NO PEITO?

* * *

Olá pessoal! Obrigada pelas reviews, obrigada Nutellinha s2 pela agilidade de sempre na correção 3

Esse capítulo em especial vai pra Kagmarcia que tava se lamuriando no face que não tinha cap novo de nenhuma fic que ela costuma ler, pra ela se entreter, dai eu resolvi dar esse presentinho pra ela, agora se ela vai gostar ou não é outra história né!

Eu escrevi esse capítulo super rápido por que tive o incentivo (ameaça de chibatadas) da Nutellinha! s2

de qualquer forma espero que gostem e deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Kagura sorriu ao nos ver, logo se levantando e vindo abraçar Kikyou, depois a Rin e até mesmo a mim, ela foi realmente simpática. Não posso dizer que eu correspondi com o mesmo entusiasmo, afinal eu estou alarmada e com o coração... como eu posso dizer? Trincado.

Rin abraçou carinhosamente Sesshomaru, mas parece que eu vi alguma troca de olhares entre eles, acho que eu vivo imaginando esse tipo de coisa. Já Kikyou e Sesshomaru apenas cumprimentaram-se formalmente, mas em clima amigável. Sesshomaru se limitou a dizer um "Olá Kagome". Idiota.

Já eu não sei para onde olhar ou o que fazer. Prefiro que um buraco se abra abaixo dos meus pés, me engula, para que eu simplesmente suma da face da terra. Não, não é drama. Eu percebi que tenho FORTES sentimentos pelo Sesshomaru, o cara com quem eu tive o melhor beijo da minha vida, e o mesmo cara que estava até poucos minutos atrás desfrutando da companhia da supermodelo Kagura. Até eu, Kagome Higurashi, estragar o maravilhoso encontro deles.

Tá, não fui bem eu, mas eu sinto como se fosse. Para melhorar, Sesshomaru nos convidou pra sentarmos com ele e Kagura. O que diabos esse idiota está pensando? Ele quer esfregar ela na minha cara? Mostrar que eu não passo da funcionária do irmão dele? Que eu não passei de uma diversão?

E, é claro que a Rin mais que prontamente aceitou. Pedimos para que o garçom juntasse mais uma mesa e sentamos. Devo dizer que Sesshomaru parece tenso e me lançou olhares sérios e intensos no escasso tempo em que estou aqui. Claro que todas as vezes eu virei o rosto. Se o medo dele é que eu o dedure para Kagura, ele pode relaxar. Eu nunca faria algo assim, na verdade estou tão envergonhada por ter cedido aos seus encantos que não vou contar pra ninguém o que aconteceu entre nós.

Não consigo me concentrar na conversa que está acontecendo na mesa. Mal consigo por meus pensamentos e sentimentos em ordem. Mas minha atenção é chamada quando Kagura fala:

- Sesshomaru já lhe enviei aquela foto por e-mail.

- Foto? Que foto?

- Ah Rin, é do dia que fomos aquele club, você não pode ir, eu acabei encontrando o Sesshomaru e nós tiramos uma foto, estávamos vendo ela quando vocês chegaram.

- Posso ver?

- Claro, aqui, pode pegar meu celular.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ!

- Ãhnn Rin, tá tudo bem?

- KA-KAGOME OLHA A SUA CARA NO FUNDO DA FOTO... AAAA HÁ HÁ HÁ!

- Ei, pera, eu quero ver também!

- Pega Kikyou!

- PFFFFFFFFF, HAHAHAHAHHAHA! CARAMBA KAGOME VOCÊ TÁ MUITO ENGRAÇADA. COF COF. Ééér, e por falar em foto, vocês dois estão lindos.

- Ah, pera eu quero ver também já que tá todo mundo rindo da minha cara.

- Pode pegar o celular Kagome.

E então eu peguei o maldito celular, maldito porque a essa altura eu já estava "subindo pelas paredes" para saber porque estavam todos rindo de mim. AH PARA. Arrependimento mata? Eu posso voltar no tempo e nunca ter visto essa foto? Será que são os sintomas da morte que eu estou sentindo nesse exato momento? Calor extremo no rosto e principalmente nas orelhas. Pontada no peito ao ver o quanto Kagura e Sesshomaru são lindos e fotogênicos. Marretada no ego e na pouca vergonha na cara que ainda me sobra.

A foto foi tirada de longe, Sesshomaru e Kagura aparecem sentados um ao lado do outro, mais ao lado esquerdo. Kagura sorrindo e Sesshomaru, sendo Sesshomaru, olhando sexy e lindo de morrer para a câmera, mesmo sem sorrir. No canto direito da foto estou eu, ao fundo, sentada. Bom, eu gostaria que eu estivesse só sentada. Acontece que eu estou sentada, de olhos fechados e com a boca aberta, como se eu estivesse cantando. Uma das minhas mãos estava segurando um copo de whisky e eu estou fazendo ele de microfone, o copo está meio cheio e aparece o whisky caindo dele enquanto faço minha performance. O meu outro braço está esticado para frente, na direção da câmera, minha mão está fechada, apenas com o dedo indicador esticado, como se eu falasse, "ei você, venha cantar comigo também".

Eu não sei nem onde me enfiar. Se antes eu queria que o chão me engolisse, agora eu queria simplesmente me desmaterializar na frente de todos. Mas claro que eu não posso transformar tudo na minha vida em vergonha, senão daqui uns dias vou ter vergonha até de respirar. Acontece que a situação é realmente embaraçosa e admito que também muito engraçada. Eu sempre me surpreendo comigo mesma, são nesses momentos que minha maior cara de pau se revela, e então:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HÁ HA HÁ HA PPPPPPPPF HAHAHAHAH. Gente eu não estou acreditando nisso. Flagraram minha super performance! Eu deveria cobrar cachê por isso! Esse meu lado artístico só aparece no banho ou quando eu estou bêbada e acho que não tem ninguém olhando!

- Kagome, isso é MUITO a sua cara!

- Obrigada, obrigada! Se não se importarem, alguém poderia mandar para o meu e-mail também?

- Claro, eu mando.

- Tá, é kagome

- Enviado.

- Obrigada Sesshomaru.

- Bom pessoal, o papo tá ótimo e o almoço foi excelente, mas temos que ir, senão o Inuyasha vai descontar do nosso salário né Kagome?

E com isso nós nos despedimos, para a minha felicidade. No caminho de volta estávamos todas muito falantes, eu quase esqueci os incidentes anteriores, QUASE. Quando estávamos quase chegando na livraria meu celular apitou com uma mensagem, era de Bankotsu, o irmão gato e totalmente hétero de Jakotsu. "Tenho um evento social para ir hoje. Nada me deixaria mais satisfeito do que ter sua companhia".

Se conheço bem Bankotsu o tal evento social seria uma mega festa, com celebridades, num dos lugares mais requintados e badalados da cidade. Ah, pois é, Bankotsu é um famoso ator e ultimamente seu sucesso só tem aumentado, principalmente com o público feminino. Mas eu sempre esqueço disso, para mim ele é o bom e velho "Ban", um bom amigo, que por acaso, foi com quem eu dei meu primeiro beijo. Mas isso é só um detalhe.

Acho que estou precisando me distrair um pouco e Bankotsu é uma ótima companhia, mal não vai fazer, então respondo "Claro. Onde vai ser? Tipo de traje? Que horas você passa me pegar?". Quase que instantaneamente recebo a resposta "Plaza. Traje social, mas por mim você não precisa usar nada. Você sabe que essa sua última frase é dúbia né? A contragosto vou responder o que você quer, passo te pegar as 20 horas".

Dou uma sonora gargalhada, esse Bankotsu é um tarado.

- Kagome do que você está rindo?

- Nada. É só meu amigo sendo um pervertido como sempre.

- Hummm, amigo ein?

- Claro Kikyou, amigo! Ó meupaizinhodocéu, eu aceitei sair com ele mas não tenho roupa!

- Se você quiser eu te empresto, que tipo de roupa você quer?

- Traje social, é uma festa no Plaza.

- NO PLAZA? HOJE? KAGOME É A FESTA DO ANO! QUEM É ESSE SEU AMIGO?

- Ca-calma Rin! É o Bankostu, irmão do Jakotsu e meu amigo de infância.

- BANKOTSU? O MESMO BANKOTSU ATOR, LINDO, MARAVILHOSO?

- É-é-er é sim, eu acho. Não sei se tem outro ator chamado assim.

- MEU DEUS, EU SOU FÃ DELE. VOCÊ PRECISA CONSEGUIR UM AUTÓGRAFO PRA MIM.

- Faço melhor, qualquer dia desses apresento vocês dois.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAI KAGOME NÃO ACREDITO NISSO, VOCÊ É A MELHOR!

- Rin você fica muuuito histérica quando se trata desses atores né? Mas confesso que eu também acho ele gatinho. Voltando ao assunto da festa, Kagome acho que tenho o vestido perfeito pra você usar. Passo as 17 trazer ele.

- Obrigada Kikyou!

A essa altura já tínhamos chegado na livraria e quando entramos fui surpreendida pela presença de Sesshomaru, ele estava conversando com Inuyasha.

- Maninho como você já chegou aqui?

- Eu estava de carro, só vim trazer o seu celular, você esqueceu em cima da mesa.

Era incrível, só a presença de Sesshomaru já me perturbava. Ainda bem que minha atenção foi chamada por Inuyasha, que falou:

- Bom, aproveitando que estão todos aqui, que tal combinarmos pra sairmos hoje a noite?

- Amor, é uma ótima ideia, mas Kagome tem um compromisso.

- E que compromisso hein Kagome!

Com esse comentário da Rin sinto minhas orelhas esquentarem, principalmente porque estou sendo alvo da atenção de Inuyasha e Sesshomaru, o primeiro com um olhar malicioso e o segundo com uma sobrancelha arqueada e a mandíbula tensa. Ainda bem que logo Sesshomaru desvia sua atenção e fala com Inuyasha.

- Lamento mas também tenho compromisso. Prometi a Kagura que a acompanharia em um evento.

- Evento? Por acaso não é o evento no Plaza?

- Como você sabe Rin?

- Ah, a Kagome também vai. Não é legal?

E novamente tenho a atenção de Sesshomaru está presa em mim.

* * *

oi pessoalllll, espero que gostem do capítulo e deixem muuuuitas reviews! Eu sei que eu não respondo reviews, mas se alguém quiser falar comigo sobre a fic ou qualquer outra coisa, me adiciona no face, é Clara ZC

Obrigada pela revisão Nutellinha! s2


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Eu fiquei realmente confuso depois de ter beijado a Kagome. Eu não sou inexperiente, na verdade eu tenho mais experiência com o sexo feminino do que muito homem por aí. Mas devo admitir que nunca tive um beijo daqueles. Eu nunca havia ficado louco e totalmente excitado só com um beijo. O que está acontecendo comigo? Ou melhor, o que essa mulher está fazendo comigo?

E depois do nosso beijo de cinema, ela apesar de estar um pouco distante, agiu como se NADA tivesse acontecido. Bom, nas palavras dela mesma "nada aconteceu". Ok, meu ego foi ferido. E como se não bastasse, ela ainda foi embora um tempo depois porque um amigo dela iria busca-la. Eu nunca desejei tanto que o tal amigo fosse o Jakotsu.

Era óbvio o ótimo relacionamento que ela tinha com minha família, tanto que até mesmo Kikyou convidou-a para um programa de garotas. O que só fez eu crer mais ainda sobre o que eu já desconfiava: ela é perfeita. No domingo, segunda e terça recebi mensagens de Kagura perguntando quando sairíamos, ela era realmente insistente e eu acabei marcando um almoço na quarta-feira, pra acabar de uma vez com isso.

Já na quarta-feira acabamos nos encontrando em um restaurante confortável, na rua das Corporações Taisho, assim eu não me atrasaria para voltar à empresa. Kagura me chamou para ir a um evento com ela no Plaza, eu aceitei, sem segundas intenções é claro, ela me confessou que era obrigatório um acompanhante e que ela ficaria feliz se eu fosse. Em seguida ela me mostrou a foto do dia em que nos encontramos no club, a foto que eu não queria ter tirado, mas pareceria grosso se recusasse. Ao ver a foto minha atenção foi totalmente captada para o canto esquerdo dela, eu nem olhei para mim ou Kagura, isso porque Kagome aparecia no canto da foto.

Depois de ver essa foto eu mudei de ideia: nunca fiquei tão feliz por ter tirado uma foto. A Kagome estava parecendo uma idiota, demente, retardada e adorável bêbada. E bem quando eu estava sorrindo por ter a benção de contemplar aquela cena, minha atenção é chamada e então Kagome, Rin e Kikyou estavam na minha frente. Kagome estava linda como sempre e eu me arrependi amargamente de ser um covarde e não ter ido atrás dela logo após nosso beijo, mas pensei que se a reencontrasse não conseguiria tirar meus lábios dela, sim, dela. Toda ela.

Como estávamos acompanhados aproveitei a oportunidade para tê-la perto de mim, sem me descontrolar. O almoço foi agradável, apesar de eu ficar desconcertado com a sua presença. Estou parecendo um psicopata, eu sei. Kagome me surpreendeu, como sempre, ao ver sua foto. Pensei que ela iria se constranger, mas não, ela lidou com tudo muito bem. Depois nos despedimos, mas vi que a Rin esqueceu o celular, então passei na livraria deixa-lo pra ela.

Logo Kagome, Rin e Kikyou apareceram e o idiota do meu irmão sugeriu que saíssemos juntos mais tarde. Imediatamente Kikyou informou que Kagome tinha compromisso. Que merda de compromisso é esse que ela não pode faltar? Mas tudo bem, eu tinha um compromisso também, então disse que já tinha marcado com a Kagura. Para minha surpresa a Rin já sabia do que se tratava e acabou contando que a Kagome ia também e segundo a peste da Rin ela estaria "muito bem acompanhada". Pela troca de olhares entre as três e o tom de voz delas, a companhia não seria feminina. O que fez com que meu lado psicopata ficasse mais psicopata ainda, definitivamente, quem é o desgraçado? Depois dessa decidi não ficar mais lá e voltei para a empresa, disse um tchau quase inaudível e me retirei. Até eu estava me achando estranho por ficar encarando tanto ela e o pior que eu acho que não estava conseguindo mascarar minha irritação.

Fiquei inquieto por todo o dia, estava ansioso para que finalmente a noite chegasse e eu pudesse ver a Kagome e também ver quem seria o acompanhante dela, e então sorrateiramente dar uma voadora nele e avisá-lo que eu manjo das putarias e era pra ele se afastar e nunca mais voltar. Ok, eu não faria isso realmente, mas vontade é o que não falta. Desde quando tenho me tornado tão idiota? Sério. Ainda bem que a tarde passou rápido e quando vi já estava me arrumando no meu apartamento. Coloquei uma roupa social, um terno, com colete e calça cinzas com risca quadriculada e optei por não usar gravata, por baixo coloquei uma camisa azul claro, deixei meu cabelo um pouco bagunçada para não parecer muito formal. Após isso fui pegar Kagura.

Agora estou aqui, na frente da mansão da Kagura, onde cheguei pontualmente as 20 horas, como combinado. Ela já está atrasada 20 minutos e estou pronto pra mandar ela à merda e voltar pra casa, mas então ela aparece. Realmente ela está linda, o que é normal pra ela. O traje para o evento está descrito como social, mas com todas as celebridades presentes é claro que uma não deixaria se ofuscar pela outra usando um traje simples. Kagura seguiu este linha ao se arrumar. Está com um vestido longo colado ao corpo, aberto nas costas e com um generoso decote na frente, na cor vermelha. Apesar de ser linda eu não sinto vontade de me relacionar amorosamente com ela. Estou farto de envolvimentos superficiais. Ela entra no carro e me abraça.

- Sesshomaru querido, você está lindo, perfeito para me acompanhar.

- Obrigada Kagura, você está deslumbrante.

- Eu sei! E é por isso que fazemos o casal perfeito. Ninguém chegará aos nossos pés nessa festa.

Depois desse comentário não consigo nem responder, me limito a sorrir e ignoro o falatório dela pelo resto do caminho, sobre o local da festa, a empresa contratada para o buffet, quem foi convidado e por ai vai. Meu estomago chegou a embrulhar. Quanta futilidade cabe numa pessoa só?

Paro o carro na frente do Plaza, desço do carro e entrego a chave para o manobrista. Entro de braço dado com a Kagura e diversos repórteres tiram fotos nossas. O lugar já está bem cheio, muitas celebridades estão pra lá e pra cá com o champanhe mais fino borbulhando em suas taças. Logo somos cercados por um pequeno grupo de pessoas, nele estão presentes Ayame e Kouga, ela é modelo e ele é ator, são os únicos que efetivamente conheço e os outros não faço questão. Apesar de que acho que o cara do comercial de pasta de dente está no grupo também, como é mesmo o nome dele? Hiten. Kouga resolve puxar papo comigo.

- Quanto tempo Sesshomaru! Como estão os negócios?

- Muito bem, devo dizer. Falando em trabalho, vi seu último filme. Você estava excelente.

- Obrigado! Fico feliz em ouvir isso, como está o Inuyasha? Faz tempo que não vejo ele.

- Está bem, idiota como sempre e...

Não consigo terminar minha fala, pois uma das amigas de Kagura que estava no grupo teve um ataque histérico.

- AI MEU DEUS. AI MEU DEUS. Olha lá o Bankotsu! Quem é aquela acompanhando ele? Será que ele está namorando? Ele falou que ia me ligar e não ligou mais!

E então ouço uns comentários de um grupo masculino próximo a mim:

- Bankotsu chegou se superando na acompanhante!

- Verdade, ele sempre está com uma gata, mas essa ai já é demais hein! Quem será que é?

Eu não sou curioso, sério mesmo. Mas não pude evitar, eles estavam chamando a atenção de todos e foi meio que automático eu olhar pra onde todo mundo estava olhando. E então meu queixo caiu. A acompanhante do Bankotsu, sim eu sei quem ele é porque já vi uns filmes dele, era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que a Kagome. A MINHA Kagome. E agora todos esses malditos caras estão olhando e babando nela. Ok, eu também estou babando, mas eu posso.

Kagome sim está... está... Bom eu não consigo nem achar palavras para descrevê-la. Perfeita, deslumbrante, elegante, meiga, sensual, tudo isso e muito mais. Ela está com uma maquiagem discreta mas que iluminou mais ainda o rosto dela, os cabelos dela estão escovados e enrolados só nas pontas, dando balanço. Ela está com um vestido longo que se ajustou perfeitamente em suas suaves curvas, da cintura para baixo ele vai se soltando, mas não muito. Ele tem manguinhas curtas só pra dar um leve movimento nos ombros, de um tecido transparente, não tem decote, na verdade o corte dele é reto no pescoço. Não sendo vulgar. Esse tecido transparente se funde a outro tecido quando chega no busto onde tem transparências na cintura e bordado com pérolas. Os bordados vão do busto até os joelhos, espaçados. A cor é em degrade, começa em um rosinha e termina em uma quase branco. Ela está com uma bolsinha rosa de mão no mesmo tom do vestido.

Tá, eu to me sentindo realmente gay com essa descrição! Eu não podia simplesmente pensar "UAU, que gata"? Por que quando se trata dela é tudo mais complicado? Por que quando se trata dela eu me apego até o mais pequeno detalhe? Eles estão andando entre todos, sorrindo, de braços dados, assim como eu estava com Kagura há pouco. E então nossos olhares se cruzam, como magnetismo. Sinto que ela freia o passo um pouco, mas logo se recupera e fala com Bankotsu, ele nos olha e assente com a cabeça e quando eu vejo eles estão se aproximando. Kagome agora está na minha frente e eu já consigo sentir seu perfume.

- Kagura, Sesshomaru, é bom ver vocês!

- É bom te ver também Kagome, você está linda.

- Obrigada Kagura, você também está.

- Olá Bankotsu, não sabia que vocês se conheciam.

Nesse momento agradeço por a Kagura ser curiosa e fuxiqueira, porque ela fez a pergunta que estava na ponta da minha língua.

- Pois é, nos conhecemos muito bem.

NOS CONHECEMOS MUITO BEM? QUAL É A DESSE CARA? TIRA A PORRA DA MÃO DA CINTURA DELA. Eu tô é fervendo já. Não consegui falar nada ainda, só acenei com a cabeça quando eles chegaram. A amiga chilique da Kagura resolve se manifestar, já soltando veneno.

- A é? Quão bem? Do mesmo jeito que você me conhece bem?

- Não, não é desse jeito. A Kagome é uma amiga muito querida, nós crescemos juntos. Eu, ela e meu irmão Jakotsu. Se dependesse de mim eu casaria com ela, mas essa mulher não me quer, fazer o que! Se nos dão licença temos algumas pessoas para cumprimentar! Até mais.

Com isso eles saem de perto de nós. Quero acompanha-los e ver onde estão indo, mas sou puxado pelo braço pelo Governador. Ah que ótimo, tudo o que eu menos quero é falar de negócios, mas vou ter que adotar meu lado de homem empreendedor.

Eu fiquei tão entretido, já que não paravam de vir pessoas falar comigo ou com Kagura que nem vi a hora passar, já são 23 horas e eu estou cansado, foi um longo dia. A Kagura foi ao banheiro retocar a maquiagem e com isso fico um pouco livre pra procurar a Kagome. Demorei mas achei. Ela está com Bankotsu ao seu lado, será que esse cara não vai largar dela nunca? Os dois estão conversando com Kouga e Ayame. Vou até lá e vou arrumar uma desculpa pra falar com ela.

- Voltei Sesshomaru! Aonde estava indo?

- Ah, sim. Estava indo falar com Kouga, vamos?

Eu estou cansado, mas não vou embora enquanto a Kagome estiver aqui. Ela pode estar nos braços dele, mas está sob meu olhar e cuidado. Chegamos ao grupo e logo temos a atenção de todos, Bankotsu logo de pronuncia.

- Kagura nem tivemos tempo de conversar hoje, precisamos conversar sobre o comercial que vamos fazer, meu agente entrará em contato com o seu.

- Claro Bankotsu, aguardarei contato! De qualquer forma hoje a noite é de festa, não há necessidade de falar de negócios.

- É verdade! A festa está ótima, mas eu e a Kagome já vamos embora. Foi ótimo ver todos!

- Tchau pessoal, Kouga e Ayame, foi um prazer. Sesshomaru e Kagura, foi bom revê-los.

Kagome já está de costas para mim, mas eu seguro o seu pulso, aquela corrente de eletricidade percorre meu corpo. Ela se vira para mim em um sobressalto e olha nos meus olhos. O que eu ia dizer mesmo?

- Já enviei aquele e-mail para você, esqueci de avisar.

EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE EU FALEI ISSO, eu sou pior que um garoto de 7 anos que joga areia na cara da menina que gosta por que não sabe como se expressar. Surpresa e em seguida tristeza passam pelo rosto de Kagome e ela fala:

- Obrigada Sesshomaru, adeus.

Ela foi embora. E agora eu não tenho mais motivos para ficar nessa porcaria de festa, então olho para Kagura e falo que estou indo, ela resolve ir junto. Assim, nos despedimos de todos e eu pego meu carro com o manobrista, levo a Kagura pra casa o mais rápido o possível, não dou abertura pra ela se insinuar, espero ela entrar em casa e arranco com o carro. Não consigo parar de pensar em Kagome, preciso me redimir. E quando me dou conta estou estacionado na frente do prédio dela.

Não sei nem como vim parar aqui, mas desço do carro e vou até a entrada do prédio. Uma senhora de idade está entrando no prédio e diz que eu posso entrar também, agradeço e subo as escadas correndo. Toco a campainha e em menos de 5 segundos a Kagome abre a porta. Ela ainda está com o vestido da festa, mas está com os pés descalços, parece cansada, até um pouco abatida. Ela me olha surpresa e com a boca aberta.

- O-o que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu não sei, realmente não sei.

Ela parece decepcionada com a minha resposta, mas antes que ela faça qualquer coisa eu passo por sua porta e a abraço. Ela se encaixa perfeitamente em meus braços. Eu resolvo falar, porque se eu não falar vou me arrepender para o resto da minha vida.

- Quando eu te chamei na festa e falei aquilo, bom... não era realmente aquilo que eu queria dizer. Lamento não ter te dito antes, mas você estava e continua linda, na verdade eu só tive olhos para você a noite toda.

Nesse momento eu sinto a Kagome tremer em meus braços, ela está se afastando. Será que vai me rejeitar? Mandar eu nunca mais aparecer na frente dela? Bom, eu não posso dizer que não mereço, não depois de fugir dela por todo esse tempo. Para minha surpresa ela não saiu completamente dos meus braços, apenas se afastou para poder erguer a cabeça e me olhar nos olhos. Não consigo nem descrever direito, seus olhos estão tão brilhantes, num misto de alívio, felicidade, carinho. E então ela sorri e me diz:

- Obrigada, isso era tudo o que eu queria ouvir.

Após dizer isso ela fica na ponta dos pés, para ficar da mesma altura que a minha e me beija, um beijo calmo, que reflete o carinho que vi em seus olhos. Logo depois o beijo fica mais agressivo, mais apaixonado, refletindo o desejo que eu sinto por ela. Ela me corresponde à altura, eu me perco em seus lábios e não quero mais voltar.

* * *

Olá meus amores! Lamento pela demora, mas eu estava sem criatividade e sem tempo :/ Mas pra compensar fiz um capítulo maior, espero que gostem!

Esse capítulo em especial vai pra Kagmarcia pq ontem era aniversário dela :))))

Nutelinha s2 lindja obrigada por revisar tão rápido pra mim, mesmo tendo tuas próprias coisas pra fazer você sempre dispõe de um tempinho pra mim 3

DEIXEM REVIEWS NEM QUE SEJA PRA ME XINGAR PELA DEMORA PRA POSTAR, BJS.


End file.
